Where the Flowers Grow
by Kitzune101
Summary: After Albus's death, Minerva struggles to understand why she was left in the dark. His trusted adviser murdered him in cold blood and is now running hogwarts as headmaster. Her anger is bursting at the seams, but all Severus wants to do is make it right. Alastar takes the year off from his duties as Auror. Meanwhile, Poppy as Minerva's best friend is terribly worried about her.
1. The Hill

**This is a story idea I have been tossing around for weeks. (yes I'm still working on You belong to me) I decided I know enough of where i am going with this to post my first chapter, so without further or do, please enjoy...**

* * *

It was Dusk as the last rays of sun colored the sky and cast a glow across the hill near the lake. Minerva sat with her legs hooked and resting her weight on her right arm, using her left to brush a tear as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her whole being seemed to be crumbling as her world came crashing down around her. Her husband, dead... her dear Albus... The stone which marked the place which he was buried stood against the light before her. Her normally neat bun was now messy for lack of caring, her robes falling off her shoulder making her look almost uncharacteristic.

"Why the hell did you have to do it? Why?" She shouted at the gravestone, knowing Albus couldn't hear her and was long past on, but it somehow made her feel better. "You didn't have to die, you could have fought back..." Her words drowning in sobs. A tear fell on the nearby flower that she had planted by Albus's tombstone, as was his request... He wished to give back to nature and be buried at the school... He said in a sense, he would live on as long as the flowers grew...

Minerva was so devastated, she didn't realise someone was behind her until she felt a light touch on her shoulders. "Why don't you come inside Min... It's so cold out here... you will catch a cold." She turned slightly and noticed a shadowed silhouette of Poppy Pomphery. Of course she would be there... She was only her best friend for what, thirty years or so? Minerva started sobbing harder, she really didn't care if she got sick, she wanted to be with her husband... But he was gone, forever this time. She could feel the absence in her aching heart and in the world in general. It was as if the winds shifted and the world stopped spinning to acknowledge the passing of such a great man.

"Come on, up you get." Poppy lifted Minerva to her feat and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders where she let her hands rest as she gently steered Minerva inside the castle walls. _Should I bring her to her rooms or would it be too much for her... But if I bring her to my rooms it may be too much change... I would hate to ask... Maybe if I stayed with her... yes, that would be it, I'll just sleep on the couch if she needs me._ Poppy thought to herself. She steered Minerva up the seven flights of stairs and up to the headmaster's office. Come up the stairs deary, one more set. They climbed clumsily to the headmaster's private quarters and Poppy lay Minerva gently on the bed and covered her up. Minerva began to sob again, knowing that her husband wouldn't be in her bed that night.

"I'll be just outside the door if you need me deary." Poppy reassured her as Minerva's sobs began to subside as Poppy rubbed her back gently. When Minerva finally fell completely asleep, Poppy quietly made her way to the couch and lay down to attempt some sleep... It was a trying night with Minerva's first day back to the school after Albus's death... It would be a hard year ahead, but maybe with her help, poor Minerva could find comfort. With that Poppy dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Minerva woke up and rolled over to put an arm around her husband, only to wake and realize that it was empty besides herself. She remembered again and cried silently to herself. How could she have forgotten? It had only been four months since his death and yet she keeps forgetting he is gone. Always expecting him to walk through the door as if nothing had happened. Sometimes she caught herself hearing his voice or his laugh and thinking for a split second that he was still there... but when reality hit, she couldn't handle it.

When Minerva managed to calm herself down enough to make it down the stairs and not alert Poppy she made her way. Poppy was already up and moving about cleaning but being careful not to move any of Albus's things. That was not her place and she didn't want to upset Minerva. Poppy smiled at Minerva who returned one, be it false, in order to reassure her that she was going to be alright.

"Today is going to be a long day Poppy, why don't you do inventory or something. The students will be arriving at 7pm today for orientation. It will definitely be a interesting year. Minerva walked down to breakfast, leaving Poppy do do what she would. She found the Great hall empty save for one shadowy character.

"SEVERUS YOU BASTARD" Minerva shouted as she ran at him, wand extended. Her wand flew but she didn't care and kept charging at him, she didn't care anymore, she would have her justice. Severus stood his ground wand extended. Min stopped pressed chest to tip and huffed. "YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE, NO, THE AUDACITY TO COME IN HERE LIKE ALL IS HUNKY DORY? SHAME ON YOU AND DAMN YOU TO HELL." Minera slapped him hard. Severus's cheek stung and instantly began to redden.

"I deserved that." He said more to himself then to Minerva.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU DO. HOW DARE YOU?" Minerva kneed him in the gut and finally Severus had enough and threw her to the ground and pinned her there with his knees. "LET ME GO! DON'T MAKE ME SHOUT FOR POPPY!" Severus put a silencing charm on her before continuing.

"You have it all wrong. Please, it was an order from your husband to save a young boy's innocence. Plus I made an unbreakable vow to Malfoy's mother... to protect him if he couldn't do it... I was between a rock and a hard place, plus he was already dying."

Minerva stopped thrashing for a moment and lie there with pause. Severus lifted the silencing charm to let her speak but she still sat silently. "He didn't want you to know so that his last days wouldn't be any different. He wanted to make love to you before he left this world, kiss you, romance you, and remind you how much he loves you. Don't you understand, he had real feelings for you. If you were dying, would you tell him?"

"I don't know, he is already gone." Minerva started to tear up again at the thought and Severus wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon, I know." Severus got off her and helped her to her feet. "Everyone else already knew the plan before hand. We were all sworn to secrecy." Minerva nodded and finally let the tears that were welling up inside her out onto Severus's robes.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"There is no need.. I deserved what I got..." Minerva felt a small tinge of guilt but left it all the same. Perhaps it was easier to blame him rather than face the truth that her beloved Albus didn't trust her to be strong enough to know... Hell, her best friend knew but not her, no, why would anyone tell his own fucking wife? Minerva felt the anger build back inside her and decided to march out of the great hall before she did something that she regretted. Before she knew it she found herself back under the tree on the hillside.

"Why the hell didn't you trust me? Why Albus, why?" Minerva said more to herself than the grave she sat beside. She collapsed into a fit of sobbing again, cursing the very land he was buried in.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short start to the story. I will be continuing, it just wont be as frequent as the first story I am working on until it is finished. Please review...**

 **to be continued..**


	2. Snap out of it

**This Chapter was written in Poppy Pomphreys point of view for all intents and purposes.**

* * *

Poppy scoured the school for Minerva. She hadn't seen her all day and the sorting hat ceremony was to start in an hour and the students would arrive any minute. Seeing Severus, she waved him down quickly.

"Have you seen Minerva?" Poppy rasped, she was hurried, disheveled, and heaving. Her hair muddled and her clothing was dirty at the hem. She was clearly in a hurry, as for Severus, his cool demeanor was irritating to her. Something was wrong and she knew it. How could he be so damned calm?

"Not since this morning, why?" Severus said cooly. _Uh, that arrogant ass, I auta..._

"She's missing... Severus, what do we do?"

"I think I know where to find her, follow me." Poppy watched as his black robes swirled around him as he briskly waltzed ahead of her as she struggled to keep at his heels. Severus lead her outside and up the hill behind the castle. She couldn't see anything but the grave where Albus was... no, something on the ground...

"Minerva!" Poppy ran up the hill and to her friend's side. She grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Minerva, wake up." She was pale, too pale... As Minerva stirred poppy felt herself sigh in relief. "are you alright?" Minerva looked at poppy and her lips thinned.

"No, why didn't you tell me? Why do i have to learn it from this murderer of all people?" Poppy glared at Severs.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Poppy's eyes looked like they were about to explode out of their sockets. Regardless, Severus looked as cool and slick as ever.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Well it wasn't."

"YES IT WAS! YOU WERE MY FRIEND, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I DESERVED TO KNOW. IF YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO TELL ME." Minerva exploded suddenly.

"Albus made me swear..."

"I DON'T CARE." A tear streaked down Minerva's cheek. Poppy wasn't sure if it was out of anger, frustration, or just sorrow. for all anyone really knew it was all of the above. For fear of her friends mental health, Poppy did what anyone would have, snap her to her senses.

"Minerva, the students will arrive in just a few moments. Get it together, witch." Poppy said gently. Minerva didn't seem to care as she looked away to her husband's tombstone. "Is this what Albus would have wanted?" Minerva suddenly exploded with anger.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FART WHAT ALBUS WOULD HAVE WANTED. HE IS DEAD, DEAD! NOTHING CAN BRING HIM BACK." A quick smacking sound sent Minerva to her seat. Poppy whipped her head around to where the origin of the sound was from to see Severus standing there with his hand raised. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Minerva spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Severus. I needed that." She got up and straightened her skirts. "If you would excuse me, I have to get ready for the arrival of our students." Poppy glared at Severus, but he just shrugged as they both watched her walk to the school.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sometimes when we grieve we need a quick wake up call to get it together. She is mad at both of us, but I think that pain sometimes helps. When I lost my mother, I used to find ways to hurt myself in order to bring be back to reality."

"That makes some sense, but I forbid you to hit her again."

"Understood Poppy, I just did what was necessary at the time, I would never under normal circumstances hurt her, you know that."

"Yes, yes I do. I am just so worried about her."

"As am I." With that Severus and Poppy began to walk back to the castle.

* * *

The sorting Ceremony seemed to go smoothly and Poppy was now filling her plate with her dinner. She peeked over at Minerva who was sitting next to Severus who was named the new headmaster. She seemed fine, she was eating and making polite conversation with Filius. Deep down, Poppy knew she wasn't fine and that it was a front to hide her real feelings in front of the students. Looking over the students she saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided not to finish their last year at hogwarts. They really weren't expected to especially after defeating the dark lord.

She sighed at the thought of the missing trio, but on the bright side, there were five new students that were sorted today. It was amazing that any parent was sending their children to hogwarts, especially since the war ended here. One last look towards Minerva to double check that she was okay. This quick glance showed her that she indeed was not as a tear slid down her face but was quickly wiped away as she put gin in her pumpkin juice. THis indeed was going to be a long year...

* * *

 **sorry about this chapter being so short, but I felt the need to show this part of this story from Poppy's point of view. A friend's standpoint mixed with a medical one. I hope you liked it, please review...**

 **To be continued...**


	3. Disaster at Breakfast

**Hey everyone, thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter. I do implore you all to continue to read and review. I hope you are all enjoying this book as much as I enjoy writing it. So here is the next installment. oh, and by the way, this is in Minerva's point of view.**

* * *

Minerva woke up with a hangover as the light filtered in the now empty bedroom. She looked at the empty side of the bed where her husband would once lay. the thought sickened her that he could no longer be there. Sighing she slid out of bed and got herself dressed, straightening her bun and put on her commanding face like she always did. It was the first day of the school year, and she did always look forward to transforming for the first years. There were only going to be five this year so for the first time in hogwarts history all four houses would be having all classes together in the first year grade.

This would be nice though, because she could get to know her class much better than if it was a large class like the usual. It would be to mix things up a bit, especially since having the same routine as every other year may just make her miss him so much more. She made her way down to breakfast to keep up appearances. The students would immidiately suspect something was up if the deputy headmistress didn't show up for the first breakfast of the year. As she found herself walking towards the head table, she noticed that the chair she had hoped would be empty was filled by none other than the bastard that emptied it.

Knowing she must keep her cool or lose her job, she kept quiet but inside she was boiling hot. She would make him pay for what he did. Not just sitting in his chair, but taking him away from her. _How dare he seem so complacent about it? Oh, he would pay dearly._ She took the seat right of him, as was tradition, and began to fill her plate. Severus glanced over at her briefly to see if she was alright, but she seemed fine as far as he would know. Before she realized he was even looking her way, he did the stupidest thing anyone could have done at that moment.

"Good morning Minerva. How did you sleep?" Severus offered up. _How dare he make polite small talk with me? he shouldn't even be in his seat let alone talking to me. And with that stupid innocent look on his smug ass face... oh, he is in for it now._

"About as well as someone who has just lost their husband." Minerva was frank. She was cold, and unforgiving in her tone of voice. It actually made Severus flinch as he knew well that she was beyond pissed off at him. Well, if she was going to be mad at him, he may as well make the most of it.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said quietly. That was it, the icing on the god damned cake. Minerva's lips were pressed so thin they were almost nonexistent. Her face was turning cherry tomato red, her fists clenched under the table, and if you looked closely you would notice she was grinding her teeth. It took every fiber of her being not to explode at that very second, but her job was all she had left, if she lost that, she may as well be dead as well.

It took everything she had to even acknowledge that he had even spoken to her. She responded with her nails gripping into Severus's thighs under the table. She would make him feel what she was actually meaning. "Thank you." She said softly as her nails dug even deeper. Severus seemed to get the hint to back the hell off, because he was now ignoring her presence as if they had never spoken.

Minerva finished the rest of her meal in peace and exited the great hall without anyone but Severus knowing that she was hell bent on bringing her husband's death to justice. It would take a long time to heal from that one, maybe never. Everyone at hogwarts knew that Severus was Albus's right hand man, so naturally, he and Minerva had grown closer over the years. She had almost trusted him, which was indeed a rare thing for her, but because her husband did, she found it hard not to.

After her husband was killed, no less by his best man, a man she had learned to trust, there was a lioness to deal with and it wouldn't be easy for anyone. Minerva retreated to her study to begin to prep her first class with the first years. She knew it was just a simple lesson today, but she had to busy her mind with something before she waltzed back into the great hall and attack Severus with every hex known to man. There was an almost silent knock on the door and Minerva pretended not to notice. She didn't want to be disturbed.

"Minerva I know you're in there. A few students seen you storm inside and lock the door." said a familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Alastor?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Of course it's me, who did you think it was? Now are ya gonna let me in or what?" Minerva drifted from her desk to the door and opened it a crack as if it was too good to be true. Then she swung the door open all the way suddenly and embraced her long lost friend.

"It's been so long. I thought maybe..." A small tear slid down her cheek, but it was wiped away quickly by Alastar. His magical eye swinging around in his head.

"You mustn't do that here deary. Never know who'd be watchin'. Let's go inside." Alastor walked Minerva inside and sat her down next to him on the large burgundy sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. "Now, I understand you have been having some difficulty dealing with some changes around here." Minerva pulled away quickly and stood up leaving Alastor to just watch.

"Is that why you're here? To lecture me, keep me in check?" Minerva was getting angry now, he could sense it.

"Nothing of the sort my dear. I was wondering how you were holding up and I thought it would be only natural. Especially with Severus appointed as Headmaster. I never did like him." Minerva calmed down slightly and took her seat by Alastor once more. He responded with his arm around her, pulling her in close as good friends do to reassure her. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"How long will you be staying?" Minerva asked.

"Now, now, looking to rid of me so quickly?" Alastor joked. Minerva looked quite taken back, clearly she hasn't laughed in a while.

"No, nothing of the sort, I only meant..." Alastor cut her off gently.

"I know. I was only joking. I will be here as long as you need me to be." Alastor reassured her once again with a hug.

"What about your job and an auror. Certainly the last of the death eaters need capturing."

"Yes, but you are more important to me. The others can handle that, rest assured." Minerva smiled slightly, the first real smile in four months. She looked at the clock and realized suddenly she had a class of five waiting for her in her classroom down the hall.

"Would you like to accompany me to my class?" Minerva asked.

"Absolutely. I am here to support you." Alastor got up carefully leaning heavily on his staff and stretched out his other arm for her to take. She took it gladly and they made their way to her classroom, chuckling to herself. She thought she would never see Alastar again. She hadn't heard from him in ages, so naturally she had assumed he was dead. Thank heavens she was wrong.

They entered the classroom to see their five students waiting patiently. "Please excuse my tardiness class, I was being reunited with a long lost friend of mine," She gestured towards Alastor. "This is Alastor Moody, but professor Moody to you. He will be accompanying me to many of my classes and meetings."

The class seemed to just be happy someone was there to teach them. They surely must have noticed that something was amuk when the deputy headmistress left from breakfast early without eating a bite. _How foolish of me._ she thought to herself before beginning her class.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, please review. I did decide mid writing this chapter to go a different route with this story. I hope you liked it. And no, there will be no romance between Minerva and Alastor. I do know you were wondering that.**

 **To be continued...**


	4. A painful surprise

**I know it seems like forever since i have posted the last chapter, but I am working actively on two fan fiction stories right now and I took a day off. If it makes up for anything, I am bound and determined to give you yet another chapter tonight. Please grab your tea and a comfy chair, because here is another chapter for you.**

* * *

Minerva sat down quickly after the class filtered out of the room. Her head was spinning and fuzzy, like she was going to pass out. Alastor hobbled to her side.

"You alright Minerva?" She feigned a smile.

"Of course I am Alastor." He sighed. Clearly he knew more than he let on.

"You haven't been eating right since he died, have you?" The realization that the real reason Alastor was there was to keep her from hurting herself... to make her whole made her twinge with both anger and guilt. Her appetite had been off since he died. She just wasn't hungry, as far as she was concerned, it is all just part of the grieving process. Then the pieces began to fall together.

"Poppy sent you, didn't she? This isn't just a friendly visit." Moody looked at her with sad eyes. clearly that look alone proved he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Poppy begging him to come, knowing he was the only one that could bring her to his senses.

"She wrote me a few times, yes. Ultimately I needed to see for myself. I chose to stay for you as a friend to help you through this. If you don't want me here, I'll leave. Like I said, I am here as long as you need me to be." Minerva nodded. "I understand you are depressed, heartbroken, and that this is just the grieving process, but you do need to eat for the good of these students and yourself. If you passed out during a class, what would that do to your students?"

"I'm.. sorry Alastor... I didn't think, I just didn't feel hungry is all." he embraced her then looked her in the eyes with a hand on either shoulder.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Minerva thought long and hard about this.

"Dinner maybe, yesterday?" He sighed again, clearly frustrated at what a mess she had become. She wasn't the strong gryffindor he remembered.

"We should get you to lunch then. The great hall is likely full, but we must get you something to eat quickly before your condition worsens." Alastor helped her up and supported her to the door. Minerva pushed him away gently.

"I must walk on my own. I don't want anyone to panic at my expense." he let go, making sure to be ready to catch her if need be. They made their way down the stairs to the great hall. Once the made it to the bottom Minerva dropped like a fly and Alastor caught her just in time before she hit the floor. a few students that were late for lunch stopped short at the site of moody on the floor with Minerva's head on his lap. He was trying to wake her when he noticed them.

"Don't just stand there, get madame pomfrey. Be discrete about it or you will be expelled." The students shuffled off in a hurry to the great hall to get the mediwitch who was out in seconds. Her white robes billowing behind her as she ran to them. she has smelling salts in her hands as well as a pasty. The smelling salts were given to moody to hold under her nose as Minerva's eyes fluttered open slowly. Poppy then gave her the pasty with a stern look.

"You should have eaten breakfast." Poppy gently reprimanded her. "I understand you are upset, but you need to eat. Especially since your heart is so weak from that stunning attack two years ago. You must be careful." Minerva nodded as she ate the pasty, not understanding how hungry she really was. the pasty was gone within minutes. "Come upstairs with me please. I wish to do an exam to make sure you are okay." Minerva shook her head.

"I'm fine now, thanks Poppy. I just needed to eat. like you said, I forgot before I stormed out this morning." Minerva got herself up and proudly walked up the stairs and into her private rooms. Poppy helped moody off the floor who stormed after her with poppy at his heels. Mad eye got to the door before poppy even climbed the stairs. He rushed in to find an empty room, he looked around and opened the bathroom door to find her puking. He rubbed her back and held her hand as she finished, tears were streaming down her face. Moody turned to poppy standing in the doorway with a grave look. It was clear to him that her malnutrition had reached a new level. She couldn't keep food down. They exchanged looks before helping Minerva to lie down in her bed for a rest. She fell asleep quickly and Poppy pulled Moody aside.

"You do understand that this is something above my schooling. I was never trained to deal with malnutrition to this point. Simple eating disorders, yes, but this... this is different."

"Are you sure? There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm sure. We need to alert St. Mungos. with her heart so weak even throwing up could cause her to have a heart attack." Moody nodded and flood St. Mungo's and four mediwitches came and carried her off through the floo followed by mad eye. Poppy decidingly stayed in case a student needed her. Moody was made to sit in the waiting room for what felt like hours. He contemplated leaving but he knew that he should stay for when she needed him.

* * *

About four hours later a mediwitch came out to talk to him. "She is awake and wants to speak with you." It wall all he needed to hear. he followed her until she stopped at room 161. Alastor knocked and entered. Minerva was in tears, absolute sobbing, heart wrenching tears. Moody hobbled his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder after wiping her tears.

"What's the matter?" He asked as softly and calmingly as possible. Minerva shook her head. She wasn't ready to speak yet. after another hour or so she calmed down while they were playing a game of wizards chess.

"You asked what was wrong with me?"

"Are you sure you are ready to talk about it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Alastor, the doctors said I'm pregnant." Moody smiled wide.

"That's wonderful news my dear. Albus will live on inside of you." he placed a hand gently on her lower abdomen. "Many widows would have killed for this." Minerva began to sob gently again as tears welled in her eyes. She placed a hand on his.

"I.. can't. my heart can't take it. The doctors said..." Mad eye got angry.

"Screw them. you can do this. I will help you through this. You deserve a little happiness in all this sadness." Minerva smiled.

"thank you." A medwitch came in shortly after this moment with a needle. "That won't be necessary." The medwitch stopped looking confused.

"But, you will die otherwise." the medwitch stated.

"I am already dead. I am growing old and my husband is dead. It would only be a matter of time." The medwitch nodded at this and walked away with moody grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear you have a reason to live now. Albus would be proud of you." Minerva nodded. maybe somewhere in his head he had planned this. all she knew for sure was that she was going to keep this baby if it was the last thing she did. It was her husband's legacy and it was all hers.

* * *

 **I have been tossing this idea around in my head since i thought of the idea for this book and I decided that it would be a good time to implement this. It was now or never and I thought it would play a detrimental part of Minerva's recovery. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

 **To be continued.**


	5. False Pretenses

**So, how did you all like that little surprise in the last chapter? If you are wondering and hadn't put the pieces together, she is about 16 - 18 weeks. It is albus's baby, so no need to have a conspiracy theory there. Also, thank you for the reviews Bettie, you keep me going. no one really seems to enjoy oc stories much... But anyway thank you for being a major motivator for me. you are awesome.**

 **So anyways, back to the story :)**

* * *

Three days later, Minerva was escorted back to the school by Moody and Pomphery. Severus stood in the doorway to greet her with a smile. He was glad that she was okay although Minerva requested that no one would know about the baby until she decided, so it was just between her and Alastor against his better feelings on the matter. He had argued with her that Poppy and Severus should know also because they could help protect her, but she declined because she was afraid of all the fuss that would befall upon her. She liked to fade into the picture, not be the centerpiece. Severus walked up to her to greet her.

"Good to see you are feeling alright. I was worried about you." Minerva was taken back, maybe Severus did have her better interests at heart. She smiled softly as she gave Severus her hand and he kissed it before carefully embracing her, knowing she was just released from the hospital.

"Good to see you managed to run the school without chaos ensuing." Minerva teased. Severus laughed a great guffaw, clearly just happy that she was alright. She almost felt guilty about keeping the baby a secret but at the same time it was better that way. She wouldn't be coddled and she definitely won't be told to give it up because of her heart. If she gave up this baby, her heart would shatter and she wouldn't live anyways, she realized this now. The doctors can go to hell.

"Well, I had a little help from a few of your students. Mainly a miss Ginny Weasley. I never thought the girl had it in her to run a school, but I was proven wrong." Minerva smiled.

"Of course she did, she's a gryffindor."

"You may be right." Clearly Severus wasn't in it to argue with her today being her first day back. She made her way up the stairs and into the great hall. The students all hushed suddenly as she walked in. She knew it was due to her sudden absence. Minerva knew she would show through her clothes at some point, it was just a matter of weeks. Until then, she would be happy with the welcome she got, albeit a quiet one. She smiled at them as Severus walked alongside her and Poppy and Alastor trailed them.

Minerva knew she had to make some sort of announcement at some point, but she didn't want it to be today... She wanted at least a week or so to get used to the idea of others knowing. Most of the wizarding world didn't even know that Albus and I were married let alone now she is pregnant. She had to keep her maiden name to keep it out of the papers. At the time he had enough to deal with without the papers getting involved. They sat up at the head table and began to eat. Slowly but surely the room began to raise in volume again as the chatter returned. Once everything would be drowned out that she said, Minerva turned to Severus next to her.

"I have a secret. I need to tell you, but... not here. When you are finished, meet me in my rooms please." Severus nodded. He knew something was different in the witch, she was more tolerable and much happier than when she left that day. If it was the same Minerva that left a few days ago, she would have bitten his head off for making sure she was alright and definitely not inviting him to her private rooms. What she wanted he didn't know, but he knew what he hoped it was.

"I'll follow you out. Whenever you are ready. Will Alastor be there?"

"No. He is going to give us privacy. I told him I needed to clear some things up with you and he needed to make himself scarce. He won't be far, i assure you. He doesn't trust you, but I will be alone with you, yes." Severus found himself getting his hopes up slightly too high.

"Alright, I will definitely follow your lead." Severus thought about all the ways he could fill in for albus. he married a beautiful woman that was younger than him. He was so lucky and he would give anything to have taken his place in being her husband. He, however; took her hand before he could muster up the courage to ask for a date. Oh well, courage says a lot to a woman I guess.

* * *

A few moments later Severus entered Minerva's quarters and sat down on the couch next to her. She sighed before thinking she may have a mistake in calling him there. She wrung her hands in her lap for a moment. "Severus, I... I need to tell you this in the strictest confidence."

"Understood." Severus leaned in, listening closely.

"It regards my job here at hogwarts..."

"You aren't resigning are you? Hogwarts is your home, Minerva, where will you go?"

"No, no, I'm not resigning Severus... I'm... well... Albus and I... " Severus suddenly realized what she was trying to say.

"You're pregnant?" Minerva winced but smiled afterwords. She hadn't heard it out loud since the hospital.

"Yes, yes I am. You were one of the only people Albus and I trusted to tell that we were married... so I thought you should know that I am expecting his child." Severus smiled and grabbed her hand gently in his.

"I am happy for you... Truly, but what will you tell the rest of the world... Your reputation will be ruined." Minerva's face fell.

"That's if I live through the childbirth. If that happens I will deal with it. If not Severus, I want you to take care of the baby if you would..."

"Min.. I don't think I would be a good father..."

"Severus, Albus trusted you will all his soul. The least you can do is ensure his child lives to pass on the legacy of the wisest man that ever lived." Severus thought about this for a moment. He came to the realization that he was in a place that he could bend the rules his way. She needed him, and he loved her... All these years he had loved her but was forced to stay his distance due to her marriage. Now her hand was up for grabs.

"Well, I know a way to save your reputation and how I can help with the baby if something happens to you." Minerva's face lit up.

"How?"

"You can marry me. You aren't showing quite yet and the adults that knew you were married would know and the ones that don't won't think anything of it."

"And you will tell him or her of their real father?"

"Everyday." Minerva thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Alright, lets get married tomorrow at the Ministry. That way it is public enough and besides, Barty owes me a favor or two." Severus grinned from ear to ear. "You do understand this isn't a marriage in the traditional sense, right?"

"Of course. I don't expect you to put out. This is strictly for your protection, and your child's." Minerva nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you. You truly are a good friend. For anyone who wasn't at Albus's and my wedding, this is in all purposes your child, so when I do announce it we will tell them that I took comfort in you during a difficult time. They wont question, it was a hard time for everyone." Severus nodded. The notion that she didn't mind being talked about as if they had sex told him that if she made it, which she would (she is a gryffindor for merlin's sake), then she would put out when the time comes, but as she is pregnant, he wasn't going to push her.

"Not a problem. Anything else my dear?"

"Yes, You should probably go pick up the rings. And keep the sweet talk going, it will be convincing enough."

"understood. Well, if that is all I shall retire to my rooms. We shouldn't be seen together before the wedding." They both smiled. they both knew that they would have to sleep in the same room at least. Severus would most likely take the couch. Severus looked at Minerva waiting for an answer.

"That is all, good night Severus."

"Night my love." Severus kissed her hand to put on a little show for her. Minerva smiled. She could get used to this, but she knew it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **To be continued...**


	6. The Wedding Day

**So, after the last chapter I thought it would only be fitting to have this chapter to be mostly in Severus's point of view. Not because it's the wedding, but because I think it would be good to hear Severus's feelings about wedding a woman he loves but knows she doesn't love him back. I thought it would be an interesting perspective, especially since we already know Minerva secretly despises Severus. The only reason she agreed to this is because that is what her husband would have wanted.**

 **So anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

Severus woke up in his room with a huge smile on his face. He could barely recognize himself. Knowing he was going to marry Minerva today. Yeah, she hates him. Yes she is a widow. Yes, maybe he wouldn't even be considered a friend, but he knew that if he had this in that he could change her mind. He could finally be really happy. noon couldn't come fast enough.

He slid out of bed and dressed himself in his dress robes. Placing a tie on made him smile some more. He had plans to eat breakfast with his bride to be and decided he should show her what he was planning to wear. He combed his hair quickly and put on his shiny black shoes before making his way to Minerva's quarters.

He knocked and waited rather impatiently. There was no answer so he tried again, louder this time. Minerva opened the door with a yawn. "Morning love." Severus said with a slight smile at her misshapen hair and her night robe pulled taut against herself by her boney, pale hands. He loved how she looked so angry. She was adorable when she was angry.

"What are you doing here. I'm tired, come back later." Minerva moved to close the door in his face but Severus foresaw this and had his shoe blocking the door from clicking into the frame. Severus forced his way through, now a little upset.

"I am here for breakfast with my soon to be wife." Minerva groaned which discouraged Severus even more. He was standing inside now, arms crossed.

"You know that's just a ruse Severus."

"Yes, I know." Severus snapped. "I just thought I would have a go at making it actually work." Severus threw a small box at her before storming through the door and Into the great hall.

* * *

Minerva's point of view

Minerva winced as the door slammed shut. His words cut through her like a knife. _Severus wants a real marriage, one that I can't ever give, even if I did heal from Albus's death in time for the baby, I may not live._ Minerva reached down and grasped the small box and opened it to find a beautiful white gold 4 karat diamond ring with two small half karat emeralds on either side. It was perfect, almost as if he had given this thought a long time. A tinge of guilt swept through her before she began to cry. How had she not known?

She decided to wear the ring and as she slid it over her knuckles she realized it was a perfect fit. It sat above the ring Albus had given her on their wedding day, the silver circle to signify their love for one another. She couldn't bare to take it off.

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus sat in his room holding a long box in his hand. He hadn't had the pleasure of throwing this box because he forgot it in his room. It was Minerva's something new and something blue all in one. He knew he bought her a sapphire necklace for her neck. A soft knock was heard from the other side of the door. Severus opened it and tried his best to look unfeeling as a Mis. Minerva McGonagall came into view. "Can I come in?"

"I don't see why I would say no." Severus drawled. He was kind of angry at her in truth. He shut the door behind her. Minerva spun around in front of him. She was dressed in her normal attire with her bun wound tight atop her head.

"I didn't realize that this meant so much to you Severus. I'm sorry I won't be around to get to know you better and maybe fall in love." Severus winced. She wasn't in love with him... That stung.

"You don't know that for sure... There's a chance..."

"A very small one Severus."

"But it is possible. Please, let me hang on to that. I do love you. I have for a long time, even as your student. Albus got to you first, so I backed off as he was my boss, but I haven't loved anyone besides Lilly before I met you." Severus spun her gently around as he placed the necklace around her neck and did the clasp for her. She gasped.

"It's so beautiful Severus. Thank you." Severus kissed her hand.

"And there will be much more like it. I will spoil you if you only let me in." Minerva felt even more guilty. Severus looked into her green eyes and could feel her guilt. "Please, let me love you. I know you don't love me now, but you may in time."

* * *

 _Later After the Wedding_

* * *

Severus and Minerva made their way back to Severus's room. They would be expected to sleep together that night, but Severus refused. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything and especially not in her delicate condition. They cuddled alongside each other and fell asleep in their bed together. Thier bed, severus thought to himself. He was the happiest man alive and he now had Minerva at last as his wife. He wasn't going to share.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will tell you right now, there will be no smutt in this story. If you want that, please refer to my other two fanfiction books on this website. They have plenty of it. This is strictly a teen friendly novel. Thank You.**

 **Please don't forget to review :)**

 **To be continued...**


	7. trouble in paradise

**Sorry about not posting in a while, my stupid computer crashed again... my husband fixed it, so hopefully it will stay like this. He is also looking into what is wrong with my charger, so hopefully i can have my old computer back. I am really excited about it. Also, thank you all for your reviews.  
**

 **In response to the review about age, stranger things have happened. In my community an 80 year old woman gave birth to a pair of healthy twins. it is possible, just not likely. Also, this is the wizarding world we are talking about, therefore, anything is possible. I was going to pm you this message, but I couldn't as you have them disabled. I am glad you are enjoying the story. And Severus is more like 50 if Minerva is 70 so... I would like to think that Severus is like 30 and Minerva is like 50.**

 **Anyway, enough of my endless babbling. Here is the next chapter to the story...**

* * *

Minerva looked over at the space next to her to find Severus gone already. she wasn't surprised after the fiasco that had happened yesterday. She had rejected his affections, told him she didn't love him, and then they got married and didn't consummate it. She actually felt kinda bad about it. Suddenly, she noticed a note. Opening it, she read it to herself.

 _My Dearest Minerva,_

 _Do not fret, I am returning as you read this letter. I have awoken before you and did not wish to disturb your sleep, so I have made my way down to the kitchens to make you some breakfast. Yes, I am cooking, shocking I know. I can only imagine the smirk on your face right now. Please do not get up from this bed and relax. I will take care of everything._

 _You do not have any classes today as I have taken it upon myself to make sure of this. I thought we needed a three day weekend to get to know each other better. Be back soon._

 _Your loving husband,_

 _Severus_

 _P.S. I love you to the moon and back._

Minerva put the letter down carefully. _He really loves me and addressed me as his dearest._ Minerva was flattered. Before she had long to revel in this thought Severus carefully walked through the door with a tray of heart shaped pancakes, butter, and maple syrup on top. There was also freshly squeezed orange juice and a single rose in a vase. Severus placed the tray on Minerva's lap gently and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Severus." Severus smiled slightly.

"Anything for you my love." Minerva felt a tinge of guilt again. She knew he meant it and that he really loved her. She would play along just a bit for him, what would it matter anyways? It's not like they will be together forever or anything.

* * *

Severus watched his pregnant bride devour the meal he had prepared for her with fervor. The only thing prettier than her on their wedding day was when she woke up this morning. Her hair was mussed slightly with a few small hairs falling from her bun. There was no makeup covering her face, allowing all her imperfections to show making her seem all the more perfect to him.

"Aren't you hungry Severus?" Minerva asked, breaking Severus's reverie.

"No, actually. I rarely eat breakfast." Severus sat beside her in their bed. It almost seemed wrong to call it that as it was her belated husband's bed that they had shared together. The man that he had murdered and his wife. Now they share the bed, the murderer and the woman carrying the victim's baby. What a predicament they were in, truly. It didn't matter to him though, not in truth, even if Minerva didn't love him in return. No, it didn't matter at all as long as he was aloud to love her and dote upon her. Love will come later for her, she is still grieving.

"Why not?" The question came as a shock to the system for Severus. He wasn't used to anyone inquiring about his well being, something he would have to get acquainted with.

"Just never really been a big breakfast guy I guess." Severus replied simply. Minerva seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"It's really good. Thanks again Severus." Not long after she had said this she quickly dashed to the bathroom and gagging sounds could be heard from just beyond the door. Severus rushed after her and crouched beside her to rub her back. He placed his hand on her back gently but she shrugged away instinctively. She obviously doesn't want him there right now. He left the room quietly and shut the door behind himself.

* * *

Minerva walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. of course the last few months of her life would be miserable. At least it was worth it, the baby that is. It just sucks that she wouldn't be around to enjoy Albus's child. Minerva let her hand fall gently on the slight protrusion where the baby was growing. She had thought it was just a little weight gain. She hadn't even thought a child would have been possible.

She looked around to find that Severus had left the room entirely, probably to give her some space. The problem was, she didn't want space, she needed someone to talk to, to be with. She couldn't have this baby alone, she just didn't want Severus to see her vomiting. It was humiliating and him being her rival for so many years as professors, not to mention him being her student at one time, didn't help.

Minerva got dressed in her emerald robes, which to her surprise, were a little snug around the middle. She would need to go shopping soon, she realized. she wasn't too noticeable yet, but she knew that soon she would be. An announcement would have to be made to the school and it would mean preening eyes and constant fondling of her belly, not to mention the rumors and whispers when she entered and exited a room. She sighed to herself as she brushed her hair and put it in a bun.

A knock sounded on the door. "come in." She called as she placed the last pin in her hair and placed her glasses on her nose. She turned her head from the vanity mirror to look at mad eye moody. "Morning Alaster."

"Morning Minerva. How are you feeling?" Alaster helped her to her feet.

"All right I guess. A little morning sickness, but that was to be expected." He looked a little concerned.

"Perhaps Poppy has something you can drink to help ease that. May I escort you?" Mad eye gave her a mischievous grin. He held his arm out for her to take.

"That won't be necessary..." Minerva started.

"But I insist." Moody interrupted. Minerva took his arm. Alaster was her childhood friend and mentor, but he was incredibly charming and proper. If she didn't see him as a father figure then she would have considered him to be with her during this time. They walked up the stairs carefully to hospital wing.

* * *

Severus moped around the grounds, taking a walk by the lake to clear his head. He wished Minerva would stop brushing off his affections. He understood she was grieving and pregnant, but she was also his wife now. He wanted to make this work for as long as she has left, whether that be six months or thirty years.

He craved a kiss, one that had been denied to him at their wedding. Why did she hate him so? Well, he knew why, but knowing the whole circumstance should have helped. He wanted to help her through her pregnancy, but she didn't seem to want help. What was a man to do?

* * *

Minerva and Alaster walked in to the hospital wing looking for Poppy. She seen Minerva and dropped the medicines in her hands onto the floor and rushed over. "Is everything alright?"

"Told you she would overreact." Minerva said jokingly to Alaster who chuckled from the pit of his stomach.

"It's quite alright Poppy, but Minerva here is having morning sickness again. I was hoping that you had something that would help." Moody explained.

"Just hold on a moment, I have just the thing." Poppy disappeared behind a curtain but came back with a potion bottle. "Just a teaspoon a day, no more, no less. It will help with the nausea." Minerva smiled.

"Thanks Poppy." Minerva said gently.

"Not a problem, but give some notice next time. You gave me quite a start."

"I will personally see to it that she does." Moody joked.

* * *

 **I would hate to cut it off here, but I do believe that this is a good chapter. Short, I'll admit, but a good one anyhow. please remember to review.**

 **To be continued...**


	8. Bit of Light Reading

**Hey everyone, sorry the last chapter was so short, I will try to do better next time. Also thank you so much for the reviews. They really keep me going. So, anyway, here is your next chapter...**

* * *

Severus was just finishing his rounds when a student came rushing after him. He turned and looked at her with his usual scowl. "Yes Ms. Weasly." She was panting as her chest was heaving from running. "I just saw professor McGonagall and professor Moody head into hospital wing. I thought since she's your wife..." Ginny didn't get a chance to finish before Severus rushed up the staircases, taking two or three stairs with each bound before stopping at the door.

It opened and Minerva and Alastor stepped out smiling. Smiling, how could they after the start he just had. "You alright dear?" Alastor looked at Min for a moment before looking back at Severus.

"Yes. Alastor just thought I should ask Poppy for something to stop the vomiting. nothing to worry about." _Nothing to worry about my arse._ Severus was fuming now. She didn't want his help when she needed it, but thought nothing of this mad fool helping her when she didn't?

"Thanks for taking care of my wife." Severus sulked. He made sure to put particular emphasis on the word wife.

"I'd be happy to anytime Severus."

* * *

Minerva could see where this was going. She quickly calmed the situation.

"Severus, I just didn't want you to see me like that. prone and weak. I meant nothing by it." Severus calmed a bit.

"What exactly is Alastor doing then?"

"He was more of a forced escort. He is a good friend of mine Severus. We were aurors together. I'm sure you have friends as well Severus." _Yes,_ Severus thought, _I do... Perhaps I should invite a few to the castle as well._ He thought to himself.

"Of course. I knew you wouldn't be prancing around with this old fool for love." Severus snarled. Alastor got angry now.

"Really? You want to call me a fool you murderer? You are lucky she agreed in her condition or this would never be a thing. I would have gladly done the same for her child." Severus scowled at him... How dare he? He knew that he didn't have a choice. That Albus was dying to begin with.

"Calm down the both of you. Severus is my husband now Alastor, you would do well to respect that. Severus, you should be civil to my friends." Minerva scolded both of them. Both men looked at each other sheepishly. She was right and they both knew it. Severus perked up a bit suddenly as her words really sunk in. She called him husband. Maybe there is hope yet.

"Minerva, would you accompany me back to our bedroom for a complimentary lunch? I have a great idea for desert." Severus was joking on the last part and Minerva knew it. She smiled and took Severus's arm.

"Good day Alastor, i will be seeing you Monday." Minerva smiled and bid him good day as Severus led her carefully down the stairs to the sixth floor. Severus picked her up and carried her over the thresh hold and smiled at her. He set her down gently on the bed as he walked to the kitchen in their apartment to cook her some food. He thought about what she would keep down best and decided on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

* * *

Minerva could smell the grilled cheese from the bed. _How could Severus possibly know that is my favorite?"_ She thought as she carefully got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Severus didn't notice her there and he was humming to the tune here comes the bride. Minerva smiled at this, she was in good hands with Severus. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe Albus would even approve of him to take care of their child when she joined him in death.

The food smelled amazing. Minerva decided to sit in one of the dining room chairs at the table. Severus still didn't hear her so she just watched in fascination at how Severus cooked with muggle tools. Albus had always insisted that it tasted better that way. It was surprising to her that Severus shared that belief. Severus picked the pan up and tossed the sandwiches and then caught them flipped back on the pan as they sizzled against the butter pressed against the hot pan.

The soup was also bubbling with the milk and tomato sauce. Minerva almost couldn't help sighing at the smell of her favorite dish. Severus took the sandwiches off the burner and cut each one in half diagonally and separated the slices so the corners were pointed away from the bowl in between them. Then he shut off the burner under the soup and took the ladle and scooped some soup in each of the bowls. Then he placed a spoon beside the bowls on the right. He was about to put them on a tray before Minerva spoke.

"It would seem a waste not to use the table." Minerva mused as Severus jumped. He turned to look at her and they both started to laugh.

"I suppose you would be right." Severus placed them at the table, one in front of Minerva and the other across from her as he sat in his seat. They ate in silence for a while before Minerva started some polite conversation.

"You know, I think Alastor is jealous of you." Severus feigned surprise.

"No, really? I would never have noticed." A soft kick from under the table was followed by more laughing. They were getting along quite well after all.

"You don't have to worry about him you know. I think of him as a father, not a husband. You are my husband." Severus's heart fluttered at the thought of her acknowledging this.

"And you are my lovely wife." Severus smiled as Minerva smiled genuinely for the first time in months. "I did notice you may need some clothing. Not that yours isn't beautiful on you, but I'm sure you are about to... outgrow them?" Minerva blushed.

"Is it that obvious already?"

"Actually, yes. But it is adorable. Lets go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and we shall pick up some new attire." Minerva smiled. She knew deep down she was going to be spoiled all day tomorrow.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Anything for you dear." Severus watched the way Minerva dunked her sandwich into her soup and ate it. It was so cute to watch how she chewed so carefully but eagerly. He knew it was her favorite. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good actually. I think this may actually stay down."

"And has the baby moved yet?"

"No. It probably won't for a week or so yet. You will be the first to know, I promise." Severus smiled at this.

"I would appreciate that very much."

* * *

After they were finished with their lunch Severus got up. "Time for desert." Minerva actually thought this over and realized he really did have desert in mind. She thought hey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She got up and started walking for the bedroom when Severus came back from the fridge with some Mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"You don't want ice cream?" Severus joked. Minerva turned to find her favorite ice cream being scooped into two bowls. She blushed instantly.

"Of course I do, I was just taking a walk." she exaggerated. Severus chuckled knowing full well what she thought he had meant. She sat back down as Severus went to put the ice cream bucket back in the freezer. He returned to sit at the table as well. It was going to be a glorious few months... But with a little luck, it would be a glorious lifetime.

Severus already couldn't imagine life without Minerva in it. He was sure that Minerva was starting to feel the same way. When they were finished Severus began to wash the dishes and Minerva stood and picked up a towel. They washed dishes as if this had been their routine for years. They both knew that it wasn't but it did feel as such.

After the dishes were put away, Minerva walked over to the bookshelves and picked out a book. Severus did the same and they began to read together, snuggled up on the couch. Minerva's head was on Severus's chest and Severus's arm was around Minerva's waist so he could still turn pages. It was a picture to remember and one that Severus had dreamed of almost all of his life.

* * *

 **Hey, my hand is cramping rather badly, so I'm going to call it a night. I may not update for a day or two to let my hand rest. this is the third chapter i wrote today, since i wrote two for You Belong To Me. you should try that one too. Dont forget to review please.**

 **To be continued...**


	9. The Announcement

**First off, thank you all for the amazing reviews. Also, thank you to all my readers and followers. I really enjoy hearing from you all and knowing you are reading what I write. It inspires me and keeps my drive going. So, enough with the gushy stuff... on with the story...**

* * *

After a good hour or so, Severus found it hard to concentrate. Minerva's breathing, the soft beating of her heart, the heat from her body. All these things about her made him think only of her and not about the medicinal herbs that were described in his book. He looked over at her to see a hair barely out of her bun that looped down and behind her ear slightly. Severus pushed it back behind her ear more securely which caused Minerva to look up at him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that he could kiss her right now if he wished. He wanted to so... But he knew deep down that she may not be ready for this. It was an odd situation, her pregnant with her deceased husband's child, a husband that was killed by himself.

Severus realized at that moment at what a turn his life had taken. Never had he thought he would be sitting completely comfortably with Minerva snuggled up close to him reading. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Minerva, what would you think about making the announcement tonight at dinner?" Minerva thought about it for a moment.

"It would definitely get it over with... And we do need to go shopping tomorrow anyway, so... yeah, why not. It's not like we can hide it forever, now can we?" Severus smiled. He was more excited then Minerva would ever realize. This child my have Albus for a father, but Severus was determined to be it's dad. It would be raised knowing of it's father, but he knew that it would still call him dad as he was raising it. Severus really always wanted to be a father... this would be the closest thing he could ever hope for.

"That's great. I'm so glad that we won't have to hide it anymore. Everyone will be so happy for you." Minerva looked a bit nervous.

"Or they will coddle me and act like I'm fragile or something. I don't think I could handle a pity party." Severus understood now. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, just that she didn't want to be coddled.

"Well, if you wait, they are more likely to see it as a mistake and coddle you. If you tell them sooner rather than later, they are more likely to see it as a good thing and congratulate you." Minerva thought about this for a quick moment silently before deciding to answer with carefully selected words.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. We will announce the arrival of the baby tonight. I will introduce it as yours to protect you, the baby, and myself. No one will doubt Severus." Severus's heart lept. she hadn't told him it was his just yet, but she was about to tell it to the world. It was a step and it made him so happy to think that they had made it this far already.

Severus looked up at the clock to see that it was just a half hour until dinner. "Perhaps it would do us good to prepare ourselves for dinner my dear." Severus kissed Minerva's forehead.

"Is it that time already?" Severus nodded.

"We have half hour to ready ourselves and make our way down there before everyone begins eating." Minerva nodded before hopping off Severus's lap and making her way to the bedroom. Severus smiled. She didn't shut the door. Was he supposed to follow her, or was he to stay here. Severus decided to do the decent thing and remain behind. Privacy was needed in or out of a relationship.

He made his way to his bathroom to comb his hair and try and fuss with his robes. When he decided he looked as good as he was going to get he walked back out to the living room to wait for Minerva, but he found she was already there waiting for him. She had a silver robe on that draped over her growing belly and accented it with emerald colored sequins on her upper right belly. Her cleavage showed just enough to tease, but not enough to become sluttish. She pulled a lace shawl over her top so she didn't show cleavage to her students. It was meant for Severus's eyes only.

It was skin tight up until the abdominal area where it hung loose. You could definitely tell she was pregnant now. The shawl was emerald green and hung down the length of her robes and tied in the front so she could hide it when she wanted and reveal the pregnancy when the time was right. Severus bought it for her to wear on their wedding day because she was too stubborn to buy a dress herself. She made sure to wear the sapphire necklace for Severus to notice that she did care.

Severus let his jaw slack at her beauty. Her hair was all in place this time, but it was also accompanied by the cat hair pin he got her. It was of a tabby just like her and he drew in the circles around the eyes to match her animagus form. He was glad she liked it so much. "You ready to go then?" She asked as he suddenly realized he was just staring at her with his jaw practically to the floor. He shook himself out of it.

"Yes, yes I believe I am." Minerva giggled. He was rather silly when you got to know him. He was cute with his sheepish grin and slight blush at his mistakes. Before they reached the door hand in hand, Severus regained his composure to not show his inner feelings, something he was sure having Minerva around was starting to chip away. Soon, he wouldn't be able to hide anything from anyone, let alone Minerva.

* * *

They reached the Great hall as all eyes were on them. There was no food on the tables yet, as was Severus's request. No doubt all the students and staff were wondering what was going on. Poppy and Alastor of course had an idea. They took their stand behind the podium in front of the head table. "We have an announcement to make. It will definitely affect your school year." There was muttering among the students for a moment before there was a hush as they realized Severus was waiting for silence. "Minerva, would you do the honors my dear?"

Severus stepped back and Minerva stepped towards the podium as she opened her translucent shawl for a moment to reveal her growing abdomen. "We are pregnant." There was applause and whispers throughout the room.

"On that happy note, let us eat." Severus said before leading his wife to the table behind them. He pulled her seat out and pushed her in after she was seated. Minerva was smiling. It must have felt good to let that off her chest. Severus sat beside her and began to eat with her.

* * *

 **Yes, it is short, but I find short chapters are easier to write for this part of the story. They will pick up once I get to a certain point in this story. Thank you for your patience. Also thanks for all who reviewed and please continue reviewing. it keeps me going...**

 **To be continued...**


	10. Diagon Alley

**Okay, so here is my go at a bit longer of a chapter for this story... I do apologize for the short chapters as of late, but sometimes you get to a point in a story and you drudge on and it's better to post something than nothing. But, anyways, I digress so here is the chapter you've been no doubt waiting for.  
**

* * *

Minerva awoke to find her nausea potion and breakfast already waiting for her at her bedside table. Severus must already be awake. She ate her breakfast in earnest and then made her way carefully down the stairs and into Severus's office. She noticed that Severus respectfully left all of Albus's bobbles where they were, even the pensive. She almost was curious what memories he kept in it, but she also didn't want to waste them, it was best to save them for another day.

She walked into the livingroom to find Severus reading the paper. It was headlined Scandal at Hogwarts, headmistress pregnant with ex husband's murderer. He quickly put it down and tried to hide it as Minerva made her way down the hall. He didn't want her to stress over the writings of a miss rita Skeeter. She was a cold hearted bitch who only cared about getting a good story, not the truth at hand.

"You ready to head to Diagon alley dear?" Minerva nodded.

"It will be a good day dear. Lets go by flu." Severus looked at her a little concerned.

"Won't flu affect the baby?" Minerva shook her head.

"No, I'm not that far along yet. So, shall we?" Severus nodded before taking his wife by the hand and walking her to the fireplace. He led her inside before handing her a handful of floo powder.

"Please, wait for me right by the fireplace, so I may ensue you are alright." Minerva nodded before dropping her flu and disappearing in a flurry of green flames. Severus immediately did the same.

Appearing in Diagon Alley he looked ahead of him to see Minerva waiting as he had requested. He walked up and took her arm and smiled at her. "Thank you." Minerva nodded, clearly feeling uneasy at all the looks she was getting. They immediately made their way to madame maxime's. She rushed towards them at the door, immediately placing her hand on Minerva's belly which caused her eyes to roll.

"I was wondering when you would be in. You're a bit farther along than I had expected, but no matter, please follow me and pick out some fabrics that you like." Minerva and Severus were led to a room in the back with rows and rows of fabrics of all patterns and colors imaginable, along with ribbons, threads, and accessories. Minerva picked out two or three different emerald green colored fabrics with different colors. Severus grabbed her a deep sapphire blue fabric made of silk that would reflect where her bump began. Minerva gawked at him.

"That's silk Severus. It's so expensive." Severus chuckled.

"Nothing is too pricey for my beautiful wife." She smiled at him before accepting it into her pile.

"Thank you." Severus kissed her forehead which caused her to blush. He really did love her she realized. She wanted very much to let him in but the fear of losing him so soon scared her. She knew what that would do to him, it would crush him. Every fiber of her being wanted to kiss him back, but on the lips. She knew what that would entail though, so she didn't.

"While you are fitted, I'll step out of the room my dear. I'll be back in about an hour." Minerva nodded as Severus left her with the seamstress. He figured that she would want her privacy, after all, it is her body. He took a walk along the cobblestone street, passing sweets, the weasley wares shop, and many more before stopping at a rather expensive looking jewelry shop. He walked in, knowing what he was going to get Minerva.

A bell ring as he opened the door and a rather scrawny man walked out from behind a shelf. he had an odd attachment to his glasses to magnify his vision, most likely to improve his craftsmanship and insure the purity of diamonds and other gems. "What can I do for you today?"

"Two things actually. I want to make a baby mobile, but not just any mobile. I want a crystal mobile with crystal cats, lions, teardrops, and dragons. I know you are the only one who could pull off such craftsmanship. I want the purity so pure that it casts rainbows on the walls at any time of day." The man was writing this down. "And the second I need is a hair comb with a large emerald lily and next to that two diamond calla lilies. one on each side of course."

"And when would you like these delivered Mr. Snape?"

"The comb I would like delivered on monday and the mobile around Christmas." The man nodded adding this to his notes.

"That would be..." Severus cut him off before he named a price.

"Here, keep the change." Severus said as he tossed a large bag of galleons at him. the man's eyes widened.

"this is over double the price. are you sure?"

"Yes. keep it as a credit if my wife ever desires anything from this shop." The man nodded in understanding. Many men kept a fund for their wives at his shop, but none with so much. Severus left the shop quite happy before stopping at the pet shop and browsing the owls. He decided on a black owl with yellow eyes. He needed an owl and Minerva's was getting much too old. He bought it promptly and brought it back for Minerva and re entered the seamstress shop.

He walked in as Minerva finished and he showed her the owl. "I thought I would name him Ghost. What do you think dear?" Minerva laughed.

"That's an ironic name, isn't it?" Severus laughed at the realization, but knew that this owl would be like a ghost in the middle of the night.

"I suppose it is. I thought a family owl was in order. You ready for some lunch my dear?" Minerva turned towards the seamstress to ask the price but she cut her off.

"No need to pay, your husband and I have already made arrangements. Also, I will deliver these for you to your rooms. They will be waiting for you when you get back." Minerva nodded in thanks before joining hands with her husband and they left the shop. They traveled the cobblestone streets and stopped in a small restaurant aside the streets. It was a grand day indeed.

* * *

 **I realize it is only about 1300 words or so, but I found myself needing a break yet again. I do have two kids, but that isn't the reason for the short chapters. I just am at a point where either I keep writing small bits, or I can put this story on a hiatus. I have decided to write small bits until inspiration takes hold. until then, at least you get a thousand words here and there.**

 **please remember to review, thank you.**

 **To be continued...**


	11. Fine Dining

**Uh, long break, sorry guys. Much longer than I had anticipated. It's been a long week of writers block, lack of free time and apartment searching. For those of you who didn't know I recently moved with my family (husband and two kids) to miami florida from Upper Michigan. It has been difficult and we are in a small room right now paying a lot of money to stay afloat. We do; however, have enough to get out into an apartment by the first of July. Thanks for the well wishes I know at least some of you are thinking, but please leave the reviews for what they are intended for, reviewing. Not saying don't leave one, but please leave a proper one, thank you. And to those of you who do, thank you so much.**

 **Now, on to the story...**

* * *

Minerva smiled at Severus as the waiter made his way up to their table. It was a quiet restaurant with dim lighting only illuminating from the glow of candle light on the tables and the reflections refracting off the walls from the chandelier hanging overhead. The waiter was a redheaded fit man with freckles glancing across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His green eyes glinted from the candle light and was dressed in a full tuxedo ensemble. There was no one else in the entire restaurant as Severus had requested a head of time for a private affair. This; however, he would never admit to Minerva.

"May I take your order my Lady?" The man asked in an elegant demeanor with a slight bow before putting a quill to a small notebook. Minerva stifled a giggle before taking one last glance at her menu.

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Cordon on Bleu with a tray of cheddar biscuits and a side of loaded baked potato. Oh, and an appetizer of Mozzarella sticks." The waiter looked at her a little strangely at first, but continued to write it down. "Oh, and a caesar salad with hot bacon dressing." He nodded, clearly thinking that there was no way in hell this woman was going to eat all that.

"And for the mister?" He asked eloquently, half expecting him to recant half of the lady's order.

"I'll have the surf and turf and a caesar salad with thousand Island dressing and for an appetizer some jalapeno poppers." Severus and Minerva handed their menus over to the waiter who took them with a firm hand before leaving them to their conversations. Minerva looked at Severus who gave her a knowing look.

"So, baby that hungry already?" Minerva and Severus began to laugh, a rare sight indeed for anyone who would have happened by if it weren't for Severus buying out the restaurant.

"You know it has been almost five months Severus. That's the whole reason we came here." Severus gave her a silly look. He knew all too well how far along she was. He both welcomed the new arrival and was frightened of it. Not in the traditional sense, but because that he knows that this could be the last time he has left with the woman he has come to know and love so much. Severus was left a small fortune by his late mother and he intended on spending it freely on his wife and child to be. He knew deep down it was Albus's, but as far as anyone was concerned, it was his. As far as he was concerned, it was his child.

"I know, I was just jesting my love." Minerva's heart raced for a moment before she calmed herself. He had been telling her he loved her for quite some time now, but she just couldn't find it in her to tell him in return. It wasn't that she wasn't appreciative of him and what he was doing, it was just that it was difficult to form that type of relationship with a man with only a few months to live. Her face fell for a moment. Severus didn't fail to notice. "What's wrong my dear?"

"Just thinking." She replied in short and tried to force a smile. Severus instantly saw right through it.

"Don't put on a show for me love." Minerva's face fell again and she looked at the table.

"It's just... I wish I had more time." Severus's face fell as well. It was almost as if she had read his mind. His heart wrenched with the dread of losing her.

"We have all the time we need. Screw time, it is a harsh mistress that cannot be satisfied. Let's just enjoy the time we have with each other now." Minerva perked up a little and Severus's heart soared at the fact that she smiled again. If anything could stop a heart from beating it was her smile. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Your right." Severus smiled back at her and the waiter came by with the appetizers and some oolong tea. "Thank you."

"Your entrees will be out shortly. enjoy." The waiter bowed himself out.

"This place is really classy Severus. It must have costed a fortune."

"Nothing is too expensive for you my love." Minerva smiled as she took a small bite of her food. there was a lot to talk about. She was beginning to feel for him, but she wouldn't be around long. She decided to come clean and enjoy the last few months they had left together.

"Severus... Thank you." Minerva said with a smile. she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Any time my dear."

* * *

 **I know I cut things short again... it actually took me a week to write this scene and be happy with it. I decided instead of going on and on about them eating food, i would skip to the next chapter where they would be leaving. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **To be continued...**


	12. Honesty is the Best and Worst policy

**So, I'm back. I have to say, I'm a little sad I didn't get any reviews, but I guess it's hard to review a chapter so small. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Severus and Minerva left the restaurant with their arms linked. They made their way back to the castle where Minerva's new wardrobe would be waiting. They apparated to the apparation point and began their long walk back to the castle. Severus noticed how Minerva was smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. She is finally opening up to him. Severus made a silent vow to himself that he would do anything to make sure she survived this, even if he had to give himself up to do it. There was nothing more important than a bond with a mother and a child. Besides, he loved her enough to die for her, so he intended to do so if necessary.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus started a bit as he rose from his deep thoughts, but quickly regained his composure. There was something about Minerva that made him feel comfortable enough to let his guard down. He looked at her with his deep dark eyes.

"Just thinking about you." Minerva looked down for a moment to hide the slight blush.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know you don't want to have feelings, but we both know that they are there... Can I at least say that... That... I would do anything for you. Anything at all." Severus knew that he was going to say that he loved her, but he knew somewhere deep down that she wasn't quite ready for that. Minerva looked up at him now, her couple of loose strands to her bun waving gently in the wind.

"I know. Thank you Severus, for everything." Minerva stopped and cupped Severus's cheek. Severus looked into her eyes deeply. Gods, she was beautiful. Severus took the cue and leaned in for a kiss but was taken back when she turned her face and his lips met her cheek. "What are you doing?" Minerva asked with a smile on her face. She thought he was joking, so Severus saved face and just smiled awkwardly.

"Just a jest." Severus said with a smile before taking her arm again and continuing down the path. They were almost to the castle when Minerva stopped near the black lake.

"Severus... I didn't think this was possible after Albus, but... and I know it may mean nothing but I won't be around for long, so... I love you Severus." Severus's jaw dropped. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply before replying.

"I love you aswell." They kissed again, pulling each other close and Minerva grabbed at Severus's pant loop, but Severus pushed her hand away. "I don't want you to do that quite yet my dear. Believe me, I want it, but I want to take this slow. You will live, and I can promise you that. And when you do, I don't think you want to chalk our first time together up as your hormones." Minerva nodded and continued to walk with him.

"I understand." Minerva said. She did too, but had a feeling that she really wasn't going to make it. If she didn't her last time would have been with Albus, if she lived, it would be with Severus... it made sense, why give everything to a woman who isn't going to last more than twenty more weeks. If he waited, he knows she will be his forever. Severus always did keep a close guard on his heart.

Severus and Minerva made their way inside the castle and up to their rooms on the seventh floor. Minerva quickly stripped out of her tight fitting robes and tried on one of her new ones. She chose a lavender robe with a silver sash that ties above where the baby bump starts and ties in an extravagant satin bow in the back that droops down to her butt. Her neckline dropped teasingly to tempt the eye at her new found swollen breasts but was covered tastefully with some light pink lace.

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the little swelling life within her. It wasn't overly big, but it was definitely there. It was as if someone had placed a small basketball inside of her and only half of it rose into her stomach. It was cute, but with her small frame and her new maternity clothing, it was dreadfully obvious. She walked out and Severus's eyes lit up.

"You look so beautiful." He said huskily. Severus was regretting his former statement about waiting, but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want Minerva doubting herself when she did live if she made a mistake and only did him out of obligation. But, man, did she look amazing.

"Thanks... I needed that." Minerva placed a boney hand on her belly. Severus walked over an knelt on the floor and kissed it.

"And this just makes you look all the more beautiful." Minerva blushed again. She secretly wished she was going through this with Albus, but Severus certainly was a romantic. Albus never would have done that, even if his weak knees would allow it. He also wouldn't have taken her shopping like that. Nor would he be such a gentleman in such a position that Severus was. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember much of Albus at all. She began to tear up. "Don't cry my love."

"I just... I'm having some trouble with remembering Albus lately." Severus winced but didn't show it.

"You will, it's just the pregnancy my dear. Short term memory loss is quite common." Severus seemed to ease her mind at this, but he knew deep down that it wasn't the pregnancy. It was normal to slowly forget what your lost loved ones looked like. But to forget him altogether, it very well could have been because he was making her forget by being the husband she really missed without her realizing it... maybe even a better one. He would never actually voice this though.

"I'm glad. I was beginning to think of why I married him at all." Severus's heart soared. He knew he couldn't tell her how happy she just made him, but that was okay with him. A private victory was alright with Severus, as most of his victories were private anyways.

"Shall we make our way down to dinner? It has been four hours since we ate Lunch. The walk seems to take longer when we waddle." Severus jested.

"Of course, I'm walking for two, but the second person has much smaller legs." Minerva jested back. They both laughed briefly before Severus offered her his arm and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Minerva could feel the prying eyes of students and knowing staff as they walked down the hallways and into the great hall.

All eyes seemed to be on Minerva, she didn't have to look to feel them. The din in the room seemed to soften to a wave of whispers. Of course everyone wanted to know exactly who's it was, even thought they say it was Severus's. Did he marry her for the baby? Was it an affair? A moment of weakness? There was a lot of questions floating in the minds of the students, but especially the staff. Most of them knew she wasn't about to have a moment of weakness with the man that killed her husband, so their thoughts went much darker. Did Severus murder Albus so he could marry Minerva who was already pregnant? This was just one scenario. It didn't bother them, as long as they thought it was Severus's.

Alastor of course took it upon himself to try and quell the rumors, assuring them all of the story of Minerva taking comfort in an old friend and Severus stood by her. They fell in love and he married her. That was the story of course that he was supposed to tell. He knew very well who's it really was, but he couldn't slander his best friend. It felt like spitting poison when he lied about it, but he needed to. He really had no choice, so he just swallowed his pride and continued to poison the minds of those around him to the perfect scenario.

 _How could everyone be so blind by what was really going on? Could they really not see that it would have been impossible to take comfort in a man that just killed your husband whom you loved with all your heart? Could they not see that the time frame didn't make any sense at all? I mean come on, she was trying to kill him the first day he arrived. Common sense people._ Alastor thought to himself. His mind was practically screaming at him to spill the truth. There wasn't any shame in having your late husband's baby, but he understood for custody purposes for her to marry the man that was trusted with taking care of her baby. You can't dispute parental rights, but you can dispute a will, which would have been disputed. They could say she wasn't of right mind due to her husbands death or the pregnancy. They could even use both at once.

Alastor looked over at how happy they both were. Chatting away like nothing had ever happened between them that would make this scenario wrong on any level. It sickened him and he was to be sure that he let that snake know it too. He didn't deserve Minerva, especially since he, himself was the one to warn Severus. He was the one to protect harry on his 16th birthday. He was the one to hold all of Albus's deepest secrets. He wondered if Albus was turning in his grave right now, but quickly pushed the thought away. It would only make things harder on himself. No, he would pretend that nothing was wrong and that everything was as previously stated. He would uncover that snake for what he really was, he made a vow to himself at that moment in time. He would at least do his late friend's child the dignity of making sure that he knew who his real father was, even if Severus objects.

Yes, Alastor would shine a light on Severus's more sinister self, and he would expose him for the death eater he was. Once a death eater, always a death eater. He knew that secretly, even though he had no more obligations to the dark lord, he would still be serving him faithfully. If one thing would change Minerva's mind, it would be knowing that a death eater would be raising her child. He would wait in the shadows and dig up dirt to prove himself right.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is roughly just under two thousand words, which for this story means that I am getting much more comfortable and past my writer's block which is excellent for you and me. Please do review so I know how you think I am doing.**

 **To be continued...**


	13. Class of Watches

**First I would like to say happy fourth of July. Also that I have a new computer so it will be much easier to update and they will come much faster now. So, without further or due, please enjoy...**

* * *

Minerva's point of View

Minerva woke up from her sleep to see Severus lying beside her, watching her sleep. As creepy as that sounds, it was actually quite a sweet gesture. He had his hand on her belly, hoping to feel the young one kick within her as she slept, but to no avail. He smiled at her when he realized that she had awoken.

"Good morning beautiful." Severus said with a huge smile. "Are you ready to make your way to breakfast?" Minerva smiled up at him.

"No, actually I need to get dressed first." Minerva jested as she got out of bed with her night robes draping over her five month bump. She pulled out one of her robes he had bought her, the satin blue one and slipped it on. It fit her perfectly as the Madame's work usually does. She looked beautiful. Minerva pulled her hair up in a tight bun and put the necklace that Severus had bought her around her neck. The sapphire gleamed in the candlelight. Minerva felt a little kick suddenly and squealed.

She walked over and placed Severus's hand on her growing belly and he smiled down at her to feel her child kick him happily. No, their child. They would raise it together. "Now I'm ready." They now walked down to breakfast arm in arm while Minerva's free hand was on her growing belly. As they walked into the Great hall, most eyes were on her. Everyone knew she was pregnant now, but they all felt cheated a little. She had to have withheld it from them for a while. It didn't matter to her though, because she was happy and that was all that counted.

She sat beside Severus with a huge smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't thinking about the clock hanging over her life, but rather, the little being inside of her, growing and playing. It was completely unaware of the dangers that were possible when it was born. Filling her plate, she attempted to ignore all the attention she was receiving, both good and bad. Minerva sighed, she knew that everything would be alright from now on, it was her baby and Albus's name would live on through her. Severus was her loving husband, and she nor the baby would ever want for anything.

She was so busy ignoring everything that she didn't realize that Alastar was glaring at Severus.

* * *

Severus's point of View

Severus, on the other hand, did notice Alastar glaring at him. It didn't scare him in the least. At least he openly hated him, but at the same time, what did he even have against him? Alastar is an ex auror and Severus was and forever will be a double agent. A man with a grudge could be a very dangerous thing. Severus's insides shuddered as a chill found it's way up his spine. Merlin knows what he is planning at this moment. Severus tried to ignore his gaze, but he kept finding himself looking over in his direction. Then it hit him, Alastar must be planning something. Minerva was his best friend for so long, he must feel like he is unworthy because of his death eater half of him.

He smiled at Alastar to attempt friendliness but it wasn't returned, he just continued to glare heartlessly at him. Severus knew that he shouldn't bother Minerva with the extra stress, but keep it to himself. He didn't want her to become upset in any way, especially with the baby growing so peacefully inside of her. It would pain him to lose either one of them. He managed to calm himself thinking of his beautifully blossoming bride and began to follow suite and fill his plate. He glanced at his wife who smiled up at him while drinking her orange juice. She had classes this morning and she refused to cancel them too. It worried Severus, but then again, he didn't think any of the students would give her any flack right now.

There shouldn't be any doubt in anyone's minds about his wife's condition. She was most definitely pregnant and it showed. He sighed to himself. If he only knew what Albus had planned for her... He would have refused to do it. He would have taken the bullet and died for her cause. She needed Albus there, not him. The thought saddened him slightly, but it was the truth. Albus would be so much better for the job than him. Severus wondered what he was thinking to begin with trying to get her pregnant before he died. Yes, an heir made sense, but at what cost?

His thoughts were drowned out suddenly by Minerva getting up suddenly and starting her way down the great hall to leave for her classroom. He didn't even realize that most of the room had emptied and it was almost ten o'clock. Time did seem to go quite fast when he pondered such things. He got up quickly, leaving his plate untouched and made his way to his office. He would have to have a friend of his come to the school to watch him. Merlin only knows what that man is planning, but he did know it wasn't any good.

Severus made his way up the last flight of stairs before coming face to face with Alastar himself. "Going to get some of your death eater friends to come here aint you?" Alastar accused. Severus was indeed going to invite a former death eater Karkaroff but he had long since left his side.

"No, I am simply headed to my office to fulfill my duties as headmaster. You, however, are in my way Alastar."

"Don't lie to me Severus. It is my duty to think as dark wizards do, and you are indeed a dark wizard."

"That I am not. I have been working with Albus for over ten years Alastar. There is no need for you to believe otherwise." Alastar looked Severus over with his magical eye one last time before backing away from him so he could be on his way.

"Mark my words, if you slip up, even once, I will know. You will lose everything and everyone you have ever cared about." Alastar let his words resonate with Severus before walking away with the heavy tonk of his staff as it hit the floor. Severus shivered. This wasn't going to be good. He had to find some way to get Minerva to ask him to leave the school or he will be all over him. Yes, the dark lord is still alive. Yes, he still must come to his aid in order to protect himself and Minerva. Yes, he was a double agent, but only for Albus.

Just as he thought he could begin to relax, yet another man with a vendetta found his way into Severus's door. when would this ever end? He thought to himself before realizing that it wouldn't.

* * *

Minerva's Point of View

Minerva made her way to the front of her classroom of students, wiping her mouth from the sudden bathroom visit she had to make before the class officially started. "I apologize for my absence." Minerva said as she turned to stand before her students, belly in plain view which caused some students to stare. "Today we shall be learning how to transfigure a glass into a pocket watch. Now first you want to point your wand above your glass like such..." Minerva demonstrated the wand position. "and repeat after me." Minerva moved her wand in an arc like movement over the glass. "Timicus Plantuitus." And the glass turned into a perfect pocket watch. it was a gold colored one with all the gears showing under the glass just like Severus liked them. She had planned to gift it to him later, but she wasn't going to reveal that to her students. "Now I want all of you to try for yourselves. Don't forget to imagine what you want it to look like in your mind as you incant the spell. It is very important."

Everyone began attempting the spell as Minerva sat down at her desk to rest herself as the doctor had asked. She knew that if Severus or Poppy ever peeked in on her while she was teaching and she was standing unnecessarily, she would be in bed for the rest of the pregnancy and she wasn't going to stand for that. Sighing to herself she began to busy herself with paperwork as her students attempted the spell. She would grade them based on how their pocket watches looked at the end of class. Her thoughts kept going back to Severus. He had been acting a bit strange at breakfast. He normally struck up happy conversation, but he was rather quiet and he didn't eat much. She tried to let it slip her mind as she shouldn't worry about such menial things at the moment.

A few students wandered up to her desk to deposit their watches and get their grades. Minerva looked over each one carefully before giving out their grades and dismissing them for the day. Her job used to mean so much to her, but now she found it menial and a little boring because she had to sit down all the time. Maybe she should have listened to Severus and just let it go for the year, but who would take over? That and besides, she would go mad sitting in bed all day. Minerva found herself being quite generous in her grading scale today, but it didn't seem to surprise the students either. It was a hard spell, but still, these are seventh years.

She perked up a bit seeing Alastar enter the room and sit beside her at the desk. "How are you feeling Minerva?" He asked her with a feigned smile. He was happy for her, don't get me wrong, but he didn't like Severus in the picture and he made sure that Minerva was aware.

"Alright." She lied. In truth she was nauseous, but she wasn't going to alert the anti teaching squad about that. "What brings you to my classroom?" She asked in earnest. She felt she already knew the answer to that question, but she felt she should ask it anyways.

"Just checking on you. I need to make sure you are alright." Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm well, thank you Alastar." He chuckled at this.

"Minerva, I have also come for company if you would have me." Minerva thought about this for a second.

"That's fine, but if you so much as tell me how to teach, I will send you away at the drop of a hat." Alastar looked appalled but smiled at the same time to show he was jesting.

'"Why, I would never." Minerva just gave him the look. "Alright, alright, Poppy wanted me to check up on you... But in truth I thought you needed the company." Minerva looked at him for a moment before continuing.

"'you do realize that I am an adult, Alastar. I don't need a babysitter." Alastar looked a little sheepish as a few more students meandered up to bring their pocket watches to be graded.

"I know... I'll go."

"Yes, you should. I'll see you at lunch, but make sure you let the others know that I can take care of myself."

"Will do." He said as he left the room. the last student made their way up. She happened to hear the whole conversation, but kept it to herself. She received her grade and skipped out quickly before she seen any more.

* * *

 **I know it has been a while for a chapter to this particular book in my collection that I have written, but I hope this will satisfy for a little while. I am going through a little bit of writer's block. I am trudging through it, but if you need something in the mean time, you can always read the other two books I have written. one is finished and the other I am actively working on.**

 **Don't forget to review as they always make my day. Also if you have any Harry Potter fanfiction requests I would be open to it depending on what it is. I would give you credit for the original outline if I ever do take it on. I had a strange one the other day for buffy, but I declined because it was just sick. I write novels with plotlines, not simple sex scenes. Thank you.**

 **Also, to be continued...**


	14. The Perfect Plan

**Hey everyone, It's Kit here with yet another chapter for you all. I do hope you enjoy it. I know i have not been as active on this story as I would like to be. Good news is we are getting a new addition to our little family. No, I'm not pregnant again, but we are adopting a puppy. She is a royal pit, which is half labrador and half pit. They are very energetic and loving to their families. Anyways, our little mocha (her name) will be coming home to us on the 11th.**

* * *

Minerva's Point of View

Minerva stood with her very pregnant belly in her hand. She was already five months and she couldn't imagine getting any bigger, but she knew she would eventually. Her back ached from the extra weight on her front on her frail figure. Minerva was on her way to pay her husband a visit in his private rooms before her next class. She thought it would be nice to sit and relax for a little while before her next class. She made her way up the stairs one by one, holding onto the rails carefully so that she wouldn't fall. Children were running up and down the stairs trying to get to their next class. On occasion a student or two would stop and stare for a moment before pressing on. Once she got to the third floor she sat to take a rest. The baby was taking much more out of her than she realized or would have liked.

Neville rounded a corner and into view where he stopped and sat for a moment next to her. "You need anything Mr. Longbottom?" She asked in a professional tone. He looked at her sheepishly with a blush across his nose and cheeks.

"No professor. I was just thinking you needed some company. I don't have class for a while so I thought I would sit here with you." Minerva smiled at her student. He had grown so fast over the last few years. He went from a scared boy to a brave man in very little time.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom, but I don't think it would be deemed appropriate." Nevil's head hung low for a moment.

"I understand. It's just that... I've seen you struggle with stairs. I didn't want to say anything, but maybe you would like some help?" Minerva thought this over for a moment. She would indeed like some help, but from a student that would seem inappropriate to her.

"I do need some help, thank you Mr. Longbottom, but I don't think it would be appropriate for you to give me your arm up five flights of stairs."

"I understand professor. Would you like me to go get someone for you?" Minerva thought about this for a moment too. She did need someone, but she couldn't bother Severus from his duties, Poppy would make too much of a fuss over her, Rolonda and Poppy were out of the question, so that left Alastar.

"Could you be so kind as to get Alastar Moody for me?" Neville perked up a bit as he got to his feet.

"Of course professor. I'll be right back with him."

"Oh and Mr. Longbottom? Would you be so kind as to keep this between us?" Neville looked back and nodded before going off to look for Mad eye Moody. Minerva sighed to herself. If Neville wasn't a student she would have gladly enjoyed taking his arm and letting him help her up the stairs, but as it were, she couldn't possibly. She was a teacher, his teacher nonetheless. Why did things have to always be so complicated at hogwarts?

Just as she began to allow herself to drown in her thoughts, Neville and Alastar rounded the corner. "Anything else I can do for you professor?"

"No that's quite alright Mr. Longbottom, I have things from here." Neville nodded to acknowledge his professor before walking off.

"I understand you would like some help with the stairs." Minerva blushed slightly.

"I would like an old friend to accompany me." Alastar grinned and offered her his arm which Minerva gladly took. She was happy he was there to help her out of ruts like this, but she only wished that Severus enjoyed him being there as much as she did. He was a good man who worked hard for a living only to be forced into an early retirement by the ministry. He was like a big brother to her and she firmly believed that she was like a little sister to him as he always seemed to be protecting her from both herself and others.

As they began to make their way to the fourth floor, Alastar stuck up a conversation. "You know, it would be nice if you didn't have to climb quite so many stairs everyday. It would be so much easier on you and the baby."

"Yes, it would be nice, but as it is, Severus and I live on the eighth floor. So it is impractical to think of such things Alastar." Alastar smirked slightly.

"But you still have your old rooms on the first floor which is so much closer to the great hall and your classroom." Minerva thought about this for a moment.

"But I cannot as Severus would still be at the eighth floor due to his duties and my old rooms hardly have enough room for one person, let alone two."

"You shouldn't be climbing all these stairs to appease a husband that clearly has his own self interests at heart. Maybe you should suggest the idea to him and see what he thinks. It's not like you two are intimate with each other yet." Minerva thought about this for a moment and realized that he had a point. They had yet to consecrate the marriage, so it wasn't like they were obligated to sleep beside each other except for appearances. He said it himself once, it was all a ruse anyways.

"You're right. I have others to think about here and besides, I won't be around for long after the baby is born anyways so why bother with all this appearances when I am suffering in the mean time. I will talk to him." Alastar smiled at her and patted her hand.

"I don't think you will die Minerva. You are a strong woman, and if anyone could survive childbirth, it would be you. Women have done it for thousands of years, there is no difference here except the stunners. I think loads of women were told the same thing and I think that most of them made it alright. I would like to think that you of all people could beat the odds. You are Minerva McGonagall for Merlin's sake." Minerva smiled slightly.

"Severus has been telling me the same thing. He believes I can do it as well."

"He's right about that you know."

"I know. I just hope that you are both right about me surviving. I never had a problem with the idea of death, but now that I have someone else to think about, I don't want to die." A slight tear was forming in Minerva's eye which Alastar wiped away with his sleeve. "Thank you Alastar." Minerva whispered as they made their way to Severus's door. "For everything."

"Any time." He said simply before kissing her forehead like any big brother would and making his way down the hall to who knows where. Minerva found herself watching after him for a moment before walking into her rooms. She found Severus pouring himself into his paperwork. He looked up and smiled at her.

"How is your day so far my dear?" Minerva was reluctant to speak about the room situations yet. She wanted to butter him up first.

"Good so far. I still have double transfiguration with the Ravenclaws today and then I'm off. How was yours?" This small talk wasn't going to get her anywhere, but she decided that it was a start.

"Stressful. Getting through all these inquiries from parents, ministry guidelines, dealing with people's complaints." Minerva winced at the thought of breaching her own request to add to the pile. She wouldn't dare today, he had too much to do. Alastar may have been right about her needing a closer room, but he was wrong about the timing to bring it up. She wanted to give Severus the reasonable doubt that he would indeed grant her wishes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was just making my way to go lie down for a while. A quick nap would do me good. Care to join me?" The question surely peaked Severus's interest. She knew that he would never take her until she was ready, but he definitely should jump on the idea.

"I'm really busy Minerva. Maybe in a few minutes." Minerva was slightly disappointed. She was hoping to at least make out with him a little to get him ready for her request, but she knew that wasn't going to be enough. She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Severus put his quill down and looked up at her with inquiring eyes.

"I know better than to take that answer from you Min. What's the matter?" Minerva sighed again before sitting next to him at his desk.

"I just... I don't want to quit teaching, but I need to be closer to my class. Dinner also has been harder and harder to get to do to the stairs."

"Then we should have private meals."

"But you and I both know that your presence is required at mealtimes. And that doesn't solve my teaching issues. I still can't be climbing up and down the stairs constantly, but my students need a teacher."

"So what do you suggest my love?"

"I was thinking perhaps moving to my old rooms. It would put me across the hall from my classroom and just one staircase away from the dining hall." Severus frowned slightly.

"But there is also no room for two people."

"Yes, about that. I realize, but I still can't stay here. At least this way it would be less stress on the baby." Severus thought about it for a moment.

"I'll look into it and see what I can do." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you Severus dear. I know it's unconventional, but when the baby is born I can move back up with you." Severus smiled back.

"Yes, that sounds nice. I will look into empty rooms in the vicinity and see if I can work things out."

"Again, thank you. You won't regret this Severus." Minerva made her way to the bedroom to relax as was her original plan, even before deciding to ask for her old rooms back.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus watched as Minerva walked away and admired her small back. You couldn't even tell she was pregnant from behind. He wished he could disrobe her right there and have his way with her, but he knew that it was much too soon. Severus also realized that it had been Alastar who must have put the idea in his wife's head, especially after that threat he made. He wouldn't let him win. Yes, his wife will get the closer room she wants, but he had plans of his own that would be so much better.

He would surprise her and Alastar wouldn't have them apart enough to come in between their relationship as he wished to do. Severus had a secret too, he knew that Minerva had no real feelings for Alastar, but for him, she did feel a little. Severus pulled out a pen and wrote to the jewelry shop that he had purchased the crib mobile and the necklace. He would be requiring them earlier than expected.

After he sent it out with his owl, he sat at his desk to brainstorm how he would do this, but a brilliant idea soon struck him. The way to both appease his wife with a closer quarters and not let Alastar weasel his way in between them. The perfect plan, and if all goes well, she would ask him to leave...

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review as I do enjoy reading them. It's also nice to put a face to the readers instead of just a number on the daily graph.**

 **To be continued...**


	15. The Cottage

**Hey everyone, I felt inspired so i guess you are in for a special treat. Hold on and prepare for that emotional rollercoaster I have prepared for you.**

* * *

(one month later)

Minerva's point of view

Minerva flopped down on the couch with her six month pregnant belly in her hands. The baby was much larger now and pressed hard against her skin as it moved around inside of her, causing some discomfort. "Severus, I'm afraid I may take the day off today. The baby is especially active today." Severus who was reading the newspaper next to her looked over it and smiled.

"I already arranged for you to have a day off today my dear." Minerva suddenly looked furious.

"And why would you do that?" a smirk appeared on Severus's face.

"I have a surprise for you." Minerva's face lightened a bit.

"Have you finally decided that I can move into my own room?"

"Better. Come with me my dear." Severus put the paper aside and offered her his arm. He helped her up and placed a hand over hers as she looped it through his arm. "It's not too far." Severus led her out the room and down all eight flights of stairs, stopping every once in a while to let her sit and catch her breath. Severus paused at the door and smirked before opening it. Just beyond the door near Hagrid's hut, was a beautifully built cottage. Minerva's breath hitched.

"Is that..."

"Our new home. Come, take a look inside." Severus led her to the home and opened the door much to her disbelief. It was almost a dream and she half expected the luxurious home to not open when he attempted it. Inside was vaulted ceilings, a large oak table and six chairs, a full muggle kitchen, three bedrooms, two offices, a two floor library, and a master bath. "There is one more room." Severus opened the door to yet another bedroom with a white oak crib and the crystal mobile hanging over it, enchanted butterflies flittering about the room, light brown walls and cherry oak hardwood floors. Minerva hugged Severus and Severus returned it. "Glad you like it. One more thing though."

Minerva looked at him but he turned her away and placed the necklace he bought her around her neck. She smiled and turned to him. For the first time in their marriage, she kissed him, a real kiss, not a little peck. She meant it with every fiber of her being. The kiss deepened and She wanted him, really wanted him. She wanted him in a way she had never wanted him before. Suddenly she felt a hard presence on her belly and Severus pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't, not while I can put you or the baby at risk." Minerva frowned.

"But, I really do want to."

"I know. Once you have recovered after having our baby, then we shall." Minerva smiled and kissed him once more, quicker this time, for good measure. "I'll have our things moved by tonight. This way we can be together and you can be close to your class. You have another office in the house and the staff and students have already been made aware of this. May I draw you a hot bath?"

"Yes please." Severus sat her down on their new sofa and left to draw her a bath. She found the sofa to be extremely comfortable. He came back for her and Minerva found she was dozing off, but Severus gently woke her and took her by the hand. He led her to the bath and helped her undress and lay within it. The pressure lifted from the baby sitting on her pelvis. It was so relaxing that she found herself asleep within minutes.

* * *

Minerva awoke a few hours later in silk sheets, comfortable as can be. Severus walked it with a tray of food. Chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice. Minerva smiled at this. He placed the food on her lap and took a seat beside her. Severus took her feet and placed them on his lap as he began to massage them. Minerva let out a moan in pleasure. No one had ever rubbed her feet before, especially not with such skilled hands and with such purpose.

She ate her food, thankful for Severus taking her from the bath and having the decency to cover her up. "I'm sorry..." Minerva started but Severus stopped her.

"Don't be. The baby will take a lot out of you. relax, enjoy your food and let me love on you." Minerva smiled and finished her food and dozed off back to sleep.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but alas, I am rather tired and thought you would all enjoy a chapter, especially since my dear friend is going through a rough time, so I won't be working on anything tomorrow.**

 **To be continued...**


	16. Truly a Gift

**Time for another chapter, I have been caught up in the second book to the you belong to me series. I will install a chapter here before continuing as to not upset my fans. I know you all have been waiting so long for this, so here it goes. I also apologize for the long wait, writer's block and juggling kids, husbands, ect. I have been extremely busy, but happy thanksgiving from me to you.  
**

* * *

Minerva's Point of view

Minerva found herself waking up to the light filtering through the sheer coverings on their four poster bed, and Severus's arm wrapped around her protectively, almost possessively. He was so warm, and surprisingly muscular. She thought about getting up to start her day, but she thought a few more minutes in bed couldn't hurt, she was so comfortable after all. It had been a week since they have moved into the cottage and she couldn't be happier. Minerva could slowly feel herself falling for him, something she didn't think was possible. Yes, he was more her age then Albus was, but she thought, no, she knew she loved Albus. she was married already by the time Severus was teaching at Hogwarts, so she never entertained the thought of her and Severus being together, especially after she had found out he was a former death eater.

She sighed, knowing that she had to get up to eat breakfast and relieve herself on the lou before heading off to class and breakfast in the great hall appealed to her today, mostly because it had been a while since she was in the castle. She was given the week off to enjoy some relaxation and she was eager to get back to work. Alaster also hadn't bothered her, so she was a bit worried about him. Had he left? She wondered. No, she mustn't think like that, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. after all, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have kept this beautiful baby growing inside of her.

Carefully Minerva removed Severus's arm from around her waist, but he snuggled her closer, then kissed her neck sweetly, his breath hot on her neck. "Morning beautiful." She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise at his husky voice. Oh how she wished he would consent to them sharing their marriage bed, but he was adamant. Minerva knew deep down that he wanted to give her something to live for. He did.

"Good morning Severus." Minerva smiled. Never had she even dreamed of waking up like this.

"How are my two favorite people this morning?"

"Hungry." Severus sat up and began to dress in his professional attire.

"I'll fix some breakfast then." He said with a grin as Minerva stood as well, walked over and placed a hand on his arm.

"Actually, I thought a nice breakfast in the Great Hall would be nice. I haven't seen my friends in a week, I know they didn't want to disturb me, but I do miss them." Severus nodded in understanding.

"As you wish my lady." Severus said using his best royal bowing gesture which was quite flattering to be quite honest. Minerva could feel the butterflies in her stomach, she never would have guessed that in private Severus could be so romantic. Minerva smiled back at him.

"Thank you..."

"No need." Severus put simply, continuing to dress with a quick shrug of his shoulders. Minerva gave him a slight nod before walking to her closet to grab her emerald green robes with the gold hem. She dressed in the closet and made sure to put the necklace that Severus gave her around her neck before coming out and beginning to comb through her hair. Severus took the brush from her gently.

"Allow me." He began to comb gently through her hair until it was silky smooth, leaving Minerva breathless. when he was finished Minerva wound her hair into a spiral and placed the comb Severus had given her in it to hold the style together. Severus looked quite pleased with himself.

"Thank you..."

"Again, no need. Having you in my life is all the thanks I need." Severus held his arm out to her after she slipped on her flats. "Shall we?" Minerva nodded and sheepishly took his arm in hers as he lead her to the Great Hall. Minerva couldn't imagine a happier time in her life, except maybe with Albus in it...

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus sat Minerva down and gently pushed her in so she could eat without getting food all over her bump. Merlin she was beautiful. of all the things in the world that could have happened, even in his wildest dreams, this was the least likely to ever happen, but he was glad it did. Even if it only lasts another three months, at least he knew that she loved him. No, mustn't think of that. He sat down beside her, ignoring his member stubbornly trying to stand at attention against his trousers. Now it was an everyday occurrence. Ever since that kiss, all he could think about was where it could have lead if he hadn't stopped her.

He knew why, but it wasn't for the baby, as it would have been fine either way. It was for Minerva. If she wanted him badly enough, maybe, just maybe, she would survive against all odds. It was some small strand of hope to hold onto. Severus began to fill his plate and eat slowly, enjoying the scene of his wife, yes wife, enjoying an engaging conversation with Poppy as they both smiled. Merlin knows her smile would make any man's member stand at attention. It seemed to make her glow in a radiance like no other. And her wit, that alone made her most desirable to him. Severus knew at this point, it would be harder and harder to resist Minerva's advances.

Minerva looked back at him smiling. "I'm going to get ready for class. I'm sure my fifth years have been slacking on their studies. Time to whip them into shape." Severus smiled at this sarcasm.

"Of course." He watched his wife wave and waddle down the aisle. Her butt was so small and from behind you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. Merlin, her ass was so tight... Severus made himself wait to get up until his erection subsided. He then quickly got up and made his way to his office and shut the door, locking it behind himself. opening a drawer he pulled out a lubricant, shoved down his trousers and put a generous amount in his hand. He thought of how Minerva's butt swayed and he became hard again.

Applying his hand to his shaft he began to stroke his cock, thinking of the kiss they shared, fantasizing about what he will do to her when she lives through this. Gently laying her on the bed, parting her legs... Kissing her neck... her moaning blissfully... perhaps even suckling her breasts, he had heard that breast milk was quite sweet... he stroked himself faster now, thinking about how hot and wet inside she will be waiting for him, and only him to enter... the thought of how she would feel, how she would arch her back against him, grinding her hips upwards. He thought of how she would moan his name, suddenly Severus fell over the edge, letting himself orgasm, pumping the last of his juices out onto the floor.

He then waved his wand over the mess to clean it up and put the lube away, sitting in the armchair half naked near the fire. He then pulled out his firewhisky and poured himself a glass. Waiting will be hard, but well worth it. He didn't know how long he could wait, but if it meant he got her for the rest of his life, then he could wait forever.

* * *

Minerva's Point of View

Minerva finished her lesson and smiled to herself. Her students have been keeping up nicely to her surprise and she didn't have another class for a few hours. She decided to visit Poppy up in the infirmary. She climbed the stairs carefully and finally made it up there safely, opening the door. Poppy's eyes widened. "You shouldn't be climbing stairs without someone with you." She gasped. "I'll kill him, I swear I will.."

"Relax Poppy, Severus doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to talk to you privately." Poppy calmed down a bit. Her curiosity peeked slightly.

"What about my dear?" Minerva blushed. "I see, in my office then." The two closed the door behind themselves after stepping into Poppy's office. Minerva sat down on the plush couch and poppy sat beside her. "Alright... What is it?"

"Well... I know I shouldn't, but I really want to have... you know... relations with Severus..." Poppy began to laugh.

"That's perfectly normal my dear. Why?"

"Well, Severus said he won't because he doesn't want to hurt the baby..."

"He won't harm the baby. If anything It's healthy. It can help to soften the cervix when the time comes to deliver."

"So... it's okay then?"

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Naw, I missed you too Pops."

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus walked down the stairs to walk Minerva down to lunch. He knocked on her office door and she answered it, pulling him in by the collar of his robes, ensnaring him in a passionate kiss. Severus felt himself harden against his trousers once again. Kissing her neck she moaned softly, becoming supple in his arms. He knew he could take her and that was what she wanted so badly. for a week now, ever since that kiss she has been doing this to him, trying to get him to give in. He stopped her gently.

"The baby." He whispered huskily, amazed at his own self control. Minerva shook her head.

"Poppy said it's fine." Severus felt guilt pang him. there was no excuse now, and why should there be? He kissed her again, undoing her breasts and enjoying the taste of one in his mouth. He picked her up and sat her on her desk, pushing all her stuff to the floor with a crash. he kissed her other breast as he sensually pushed up her skirts, smelling her woman hood from all the way up there. She smelt so sweet and ready. He stopped and looked up at her as he dropped to his knees and placed his lips to her clitoris, suckling and licking. He teased it occasionally with his teeth, using her husky moans and pleas as a guide. He felt her body tense as she began to near her orgasm. He quickly placed two fingers inside of her vaginal cavity and began to finger fuck her as she came hard, shuddering around them. He rode out her orgasm with his fingers before standing up and licking them clean. He watched as her chest rose and fell quickly with passion.

She unbuttoned his trousers as he kissed her again with his warm lips. He felt her grab his cock with her small bony hands which caused him to harden painfully so. He needed release, and badly. He moved her hand gently and parted her legs with his hands on her knees and positioned himself. he was milometers from penetrating her. the thought of this alone caused a little bead of precum to drip from the head of his penis. the heat of her hardening him even more. "Please, Severus. take me." She whispered huskily in his ear. He couldn't take the wait any longer.

Severus grabbed her ass cheeks and plunged inside of her, causing her to moan his name. Merlin she felt so good, and she was so tight. Her juices pulling and pushing against his cock as her cavity grasped him so tightly. He began to pump in and out of her, carefully making sure he was hitting her g spot with every stroke. The moaning she was emitting was letting him know he was doing it just right. Severus felt the need to come, but he refused himself and attempted self control. only a moment longer until she goes, then he would release himself.

It was beginning to become more difficult to not release, so he took a breast into his mouth and began to suckle, tasting a bit of her first batch of milk. the baby wouldn't need it quite yet anyway. She moaned in pleasure, and he stopped pumping to give himself time to calm so he didn't finish yet. to her slight moan of disappointment, he began to stroke her clitoris with his thumb, changing her tune. when he knew she was nearing her edge by her grip on his cock, he began to move quickly in and out of her and then she screamed his name suddenly as she began to flutter around him, causing his penis to finally be milked dry as his seed was sucked up inside of her. He allowed time for her to recover from her orgasm before he pulled out of her, but she pulled him back in smiling wickedly.

"Your still hard, and I need you..." Severus smiled back and began to pump into her again. This time he leaned her back and scooted her ass closer to his as he pounded into her as she pleaded for him harder and faster. she came again with a scream and smiled up at him clearly exhausted and satisfied. Severus was about to pull up his trousers when Minerva hopped down from the desk. "Let me help you..."

Before Severus could stop her or say anything she had dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth and began to suck the juices off him. He felt himself stiffen as she took all of him down her throat and she began to swallow. It was like she was constantly organisming around his cock. AS if it couldn't get any better, she reached up and began to massage his balls, causing him to feel as if he were about to come. sensing that he was going to pull out, Minerva pushed his ass into her as she gripped it hard with her nails with her other hand. Severus came into her throat with a deep guttural cry. His penis began to lax as he pulled out of her and she licked her lips. the trail of spit from her mouth to his cock made him smile. Who would have ever thought of Minerva that way. Severus helped her to her feet and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you." He said softly in her ear.

"No, thank you."

* * *

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving treat. I know I enjoyed writing it...  
**

 **To be continued...**


	17. Meddling Pests

**Well, just had my third baby... getting back into the groove of things. Yes, i am slow to update, but three kids does take it out on you. Enjoy your chapter, it is well deserved.**

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus woke up to find Minerva already has left the bed. Looking around he noticed the room in disarray from their night of passion, causing mixed feelings. Feelings of happiness, sadness, and guilt. Happiness to know his wife has grown to love him enough to take him to her bed. Guilt to have been with her while she is pregnant with the only heir to Albus Dumbledore. Sadness knowing that she may not live for the remaining three months of her pregnancy. He listened as he closed his eyes and let his head rest on his pillow, letting out a loud sigh. How was he to leave his bed when he is so exhausted. Emotionally drained, physically sore, and mentally incompetent to match wits with his wife.

He knew deep down he didn't deserve her. And he could never tell her that he wasn't a formal death eater, but a current one. She would be angry, hurt, betrayed. How could she ever understand the debt he had to pay to that idiotic but noble dead wizard that put her baby inside her. She couldn't, and she most likely never will. Why can't life be simple and one never have to leave the bed. Severus let his eyelids flutter open and stare at the ceiling.

What will he tell the dark lord when he finds out about Minerva? That he actually loves her, is married to her, and that it is his arch rivals baby she is carrying. They will have to protect him or her no matter the cost. Sighing again, he rolled out of bed and began to dress.

* * *

Minerva's point of view

Minerva walked down the hallway with her head held high. She had just finished teaching the first year gryffindors. She loved how they always seem to think of her as a motherly figure, but now she really is. A smile formed on her thin lips. She was truly happy for the first time since Albus's death. Severus has made her happy. Yes it took some time, but now she is starting to hope, no, pray that she makes it through having this little one. She needs Severus in her life, and the baby would need her. As she made her way down to her office, Alastar stopped her.

"May i have a word?" Alastar looked like the matter was quite urgent. Minerva was a bit nervous, but gestured him to follow her into her office. Minerva sat down behind her mahogany desk and watched Alastar take a seat on a comfy armchair opposite her. She sighed, unsure of herself or where this was going. She could only hope it is happy news, but something from the look on his face suggested otherwise.

"What is it Alastar?" He began to twiddle his thumbs nervously. Minerva got a pang in her gut that told her that it wasn't something she was going to want to hear.

"I have reason to believe that Severus is still not on our side." Minerva began to get slightly annoyed. She understood him trying to protect her, but to lie just to get his way? She refused to stand for it.

"I am aware that he is still spying on the dark lord for us." Alastar shook his head, shifting in his seat.

"I believe that he is still passing information that is vital on our side to Voldemort. Sensitive information." Minerva could feel herself becoming angry now.

"He isn't a practicing death eater and you know it. He is trapped there or he will be killed. I don't need you destroying him and leaving my little one fatherless. I love him Alastar. You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want him gone."

"I never meant for you to leave him..."

"That is enough! Not another word!" Minerva cut him off.

"Please hear me out." Minerva stood and shook her head in fury. Alastar stood as well, blocking the door.

"Out of my way. You can't force me to listen to your conspiracy theories."

"Is that who you want your young one to be like? What happens when Voldemort wants him to be a death eater, or haven't you thought of that?" Minerva's heart sank. She could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. She never thought of it like that. It would only be a matter of time.

"GET OUT!" Alastar opened the door.

"I'll be here when you change your mind." and with that he left as Minerva slammed the door and sank to the floor in tears. What would happen if Voldemort forced Severus's hand and made their son or daughter into a death eater? Or worse he finds out that it really isn't Severus's? Does the dark lord know about it? about their marriage? Suddenly her heart sank. would it bother her more if he did or didn't?

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus managed to make it to his desk piled high with paperwork in Albus's old office. the painting of him staring at him as he sighed and tried to concentrate. "She will be okay Severus. I know you will do your best." He tried to ignore the painting, but it was quite insistent on its prattling. "Just tell her the truth, she will understand."

"Shut up you babbling idiot. You don't know what you are talking about, you're dead. How can you claim to know so much of the living if you are quite literally dead. You have no emotions, you are just a pallet of colors thrown on a parchment that resembles a great and wise man."

"Perhaps you are right. Why would a painting enchanted with the late Albus's thoughts know anything about his former wife?" with that the painting faded as Albus walked out of the frame. Good riddance as far as Severus was concerned at the moment. Nosy painting.

Severus decided to go through the letters from the parents first, but ended up reading the first sentence over and over. why was it becoming so hard to concentrate on work? he sighed loudly. It would never be easy, with or without Minerva there, but he did want her there in his life. He just hoped that he didn't take her will to live along with everything else. There was a sudden knock on his door. Severus got up and swept to the door with a graceful fashion, clicking his heels on the hard floor as he walked. The door moaned in protest as he opened it revealing a young first year wearing his wife's colors.

"Yes?" He asked in a husky, yet irritated voice. The little first year rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back, clearly nervous.

"I... I needed to talk to Mrs. McGonagal and ... well... I heard what sounded like crying from her office..." The first year was cut off abruptly by Severus shoving past her and down the stairs. He flew down all seven flights with his robe billowing behind him as he brushed past many students, leaving a few of them on their bottoms as he kept going, daring not to stop. Finally arriving at her door he knocked and pressed his ear to the door.

Inside he could hear sniffling and sobbing. "It's me Minerva, open up please..." He could hear her slide over on the floor, but nothing else. He decided to take it as an invitation and opened the door carefully just in case. Minerva was sitting on the floor with a tear stained face and puffy red eyes. Severus sat next to her on the stone floor and cuddled her close. "What ever is the matter my dear?"

Minerva sniffled and hicced as she began. "Are you still a death eater?" Severus felt his heart crash into a million pieces. This had to be the work of that insufferable old man.

"My dear, you and everyone else knows, that i am a double agent for our side." Minerva cuddled closer.

"I know... I just needed to hear it from you..." Minerva sat up and looked at him with her puffy eyes/ "What happens when the dark lord asks for our son or daughter to join you in being a servant?" Severus never thought of this before, but the answer was easy and clear. He took her hands in his and looked her deep in her eyes.

"I will die happily rather than have our son or daughter compromised. It simply won't happen." Minerva seemed happy with this answer and snuggled close, falling asleep after her tears calmed and her breathing began to normalize.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. please don't forget to review :)**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
